Beautiful Rose
by Melly Neuf
Summary: Belle and Adam are about to have their first child. She is born and years later, she feels that her parents are hiding a secret about their past. Then a curse is put upon her and she must run away until she fix it. Can't fit all of descptn. Good Story!
1. Adam's Rose

**I just rewrote the chapters of Beautiful Rose. Reason why is because when I wrote these chapters, I wrote them really quickly and I felt I had no time to go over them and correct them. Well now I have. They are the exactly the same story, events, plot. Just written better. Thanks!**

Belle sat in her usual chair in the library, rubbing her overgrown belly and using it as a table for her book to sit on as she was reading it.

The last nine months has been a mess of mood swings, cravings, and much worse. But it was all worth it. For Belle and Adam's little miracle should be coming any day now.

"Is my beautiful rose in here?"

Belle smiled at the sound of Adam's voice. "I'm right here…" she said marking her spot on the page.

Adam approached Belle quickly, yet gently as she closed the book sitting on her belly table.

The prince kneeled down to his wife's level and took her hand like glass that would break with the slightest pressure. He looked into her brown eyes as she turned and smiled gently at him. This was his one true love; the one that made him realized that there is hope in the world.

"How do you feel?" Adam asked.

"I feel fine," Belle responded with a simple smile. Adam had been super protective of her lately. It wasn't needed but it was sweet that he would be right there to catch her if she fell.

"The baby is going to be here any say now Adam. I can just feel it," Belle said taking her book off her belly and putting it on the table, "And I can't wait to live my life with it…"

Belle struggled to lean over and give Adam a smooch. Adam leaned up so she wouldn't have to work so hard and let his lips meet hers.

Belle pulled away and said, "And I love living it with you…"

Adam stood up, still keeping Belle's fragile hand in his. "Is there anything I can for you Belle?" he asked.

Belle looked into his blue eyes. The one that kept his true identity, no matter who he was. "I'm fine…" she said snuggling back into her chair.

Adam leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back later. Call me if you need anything…"

He started walking away when Belle said, "Wait!"

Adam had turned around and was all ready by her side within a second. He was worried that it might be time. "What is it?" he asked kneeling down again.

Belle laughed. "I do want something," she said.

Adam took a deep breath. "I want you to read to me…" Belle said closing her eyes.

Her voice was like music to his ears. "What book shall I read?" he asked.

"The first book I read to you…" she said thinking of memories, "The first book you read to me in return…"

"Of course my beautiful rose…"

Adam stood up, taking one glance over his shoulder before moving forward.

Adam knew exactly where the book was. How could he not? It was the one that really put the spark between them and damn… He was glad it did…

He climbed up a flight of stairs and grabbed the book. Romeo and Juliet.

At least now he wouldn't have difficulty turning the pages because he didn't have paws this time.

He ran down the stairs and pulled a chair up next to Belle, opening the first page as he sat and started reading.

Belle drifted in and out. Listening to her love the whole time. Then she burst awake. She felt something and it didn't feel good.

Adam noticed right away something wasn't right. He immediately dropped the book and grabbed her hand and she squeezed it tight.

"Belle. What's wrong? Is the baby coming?" Adam asked trying to remain calm.

"Adam-"

Adam knew the baby was coming. "Mrs. Potts! Babette! Come quick! Hurry!" Adam said standing up and running to the library doors.

Belle started taking quick, deep breaths. Adam quickly ran back to her side and she squeezed his hand again. "I'm here Belle. I'm here. I'm not going to leave you…" Adam said rubbing her death gripping hand.

Mrs. Potts and Babette came running in soon after. "What iz it master?" Babette asked worried.

"Belle's going into labor!" Adam said standing up.

Mrs. Potts was all ready on the other side of Belle, grabbing Belle's hand with one of hers and her other hand on Belle's back, supporting her so she could get up. You could see the fear in Mrs. Potts eyes but she acted calm. "Come with me dear. We'll get you taken care of…" Mrs. Potts said getting Belle completely up.

Adam helped Mrs. Potts swiftly guide Belle to an empty room where she could give birth. And all Adam could do now was be there for the love of his life and let Mrs. Potts and Babette do their work.

A few moments later, Belle was lying in a bed, taking deep breaths and still death gripping Adam's hand. She didn't want him to let go. "Don't leave me…" Belle barely whispered.

"I wouldn't dream of it…" Adam said kissing her sweaty forehead.

"Alright dear. It's time to push," Mrs. Potts said at the end of the bed.

This was it…

**Alrighty! So there is the first chapter rewritten! Like I said, same story and plot just written to my satisfaction as well as yours. Thanks! **


	2. Celebration of New Life

**The re-written version of chapter two. I don't see much of a difference but anyway. Here we go! I will make the same note I did before if you're new. Jolie means "pretty" in French. That's REALLY important. **

"She's beautiful," Adam said rubbing his aching hand.

A tear escaped from Belle's eye. "She definitely has your eyes," she said looking at the sleeping baby.

"How can you tell that?" Adam asked confused.

"Because I would recognize those eyes anywhere," Belle said smiling at Adam.

Adam smiled in return and looked back at their daughter. "But she has your smile," he said in retaliation.

"And how's that?' Belle asked with a smirk.

"Because who else has a smile like that which is as beautiful as yours?" he asked.

Belle laughed but she quickly stopped because her tummy still hurt.

"What are we going to name her?" Belle asked.

They both couldn't take their eyes off the miracle in Belle's arms. "I know the perfect name," Adam said after thinking for a few seconds.

He moved a bit of hair out of Belle's face. "Jolie," he said, "For she's a beauty like you…"

"Jolie…" Belle said smiling, "Perfect."

A few days later, when Belle was feeling recovered, there was a celebration in the kingdom. To celebrate a new princess and everyone was happy.

Belle carried Jolie in her arms while Adam stayed close beside her. As soon as they reached the bottom, they looked at each other and smiled at the fact that they were parents now and nothing felt better.

The whole ballroom cheered at the King and Queen sat in their throne like chairs. Belle handed Jolie to Mrs. Potts so she could put her daughter in the cradle right in between them.

The proud parents held each other's hand and watched the celebration, eventually getting up and dancing themselves.

That night, after putting Jolie in her cradle and kissing her goodnight, Adam took Belle's hand and said, "I love you so much and I don't know what I would do if you and Jolie weren't here with me right now…"

Belle blushed as he kissed her forehead. This was the perfect life.


	3. A Happy Family

Jolie laughed as she ran ahead of her parents in the garden maze, Belle and Adam not too far behind her. They smiled, watching their little miracle chase the butterflies. "She's so adventurous and curious," Belle said with a huge grin.

"I wonder who she got that from," Adam said looking at his wife.

Belle looked up with a smirk. "It certainly wasn't you," Belle said.

Adam laughed and looked ahead to make sure Jolie was still in front of them. "You're right," he said, "She got her good looks from me."

Belle just shook her head when she turned to look at their daughter as well. She had disappeared. "Jolie?" Belle asked in sudden panic.

Adam looked ahead as well. "Jolie!" and he ran ahead to look for her. Belle running after him. "Jolie!" they cried as they looked in bushes and behind trees and statues. "Where is she?" Belle said frantically.

"Momma! Daddy!"

Belle and Adam spun around to see Jolie trotting to them, muddy and smiling.

The King and Queen relaxed to know she was only in a mud puddle somewhere. "Look what I found!" Jolie said holding a frog in her tiny hands to her parents.

"You found a frog!" Adam said acting excited around her.

"Can I keep it?" Jolie said holding the struggling frog close to her.

"But Jolie," Belle said leaning down to the princess' level, "You already have many garden pets. Don't you think he's going to miss his family?"

Jolie gave out a loud sigh. "I suppose so…" and let the frog jump out of her hands.

"Now let's go home and wash up," Belle said, "You're all muddy."

Belle stood up, putting her hand on Jolie's back on the way up, letting her know it was time to go.

Jolie took a step forward and soon felt herself being lifted in the air. She laughed at the fun she was having. Jolie looked at her smiling father who was making her fly in the air. He tossed her up and caught her, Jolie filled with giggles. "You need a bath," he said.

"Who me?" Jolie asked pointing to herself.

"Yes you!" Adam said tickling her tummy.

Belle couldn't help but laugh at the laughing duo and said, "Come on you two. We still have to read Jolie her story."

"Yay!" Jolie said putting her hands in the air.

Adam put the kicking Jolie down on the ground and she ran ahead of her parents again. Adam tried to wipe off the mud Jolie had left on him but it would have to be washed later anyway so he gave up. Belle and Adam held each other's hand as they tried to keep up with the muddy child.

They arrived at the castle where Mrs. Potts was already waiting for Jolie. "Are you ready dear?" Mrs. Potts asked bending down.

"I'm ready to play with bubbles!" Jolie said popping imaginary bubbles in front of her.

Mrs. Potts stood up and looked at Belle and Adam. "She'll be down in a moment," she said scooting Jolie upstairs.

"Thank you Mrs. Potts," Belle said turning away with Adam, "We'll be where we always go."

Mrs. Potts nodded and continued with Jolie up the stairs.

Belle and Adam talked as they made their way to the library he had given her so many years ago. "How long has it been since the curse was broken?" Belle asked.

"Seven years now?" Adam said thinking about it.

"That's right," Belle said, "I always remember because Jolie was born a year after."

"Why did you ask?"

Belle looked up at him. "I was just thinking about the book we are reading to her tonight. That's all," she said.

Adam remembered what book they decided on. They thought Jolie was finally old enough to remember these stories they read to her so they picked a special one.

They opened the doors to the library and Belle looked around the large room. "Where is it?" she asked.

"Over here," Adam said walking to the left and taking a blue book off the shelf. He handed it to Belle. "The story of our life."

"Do you think she'll like it?" Belle asked taking this book.

"Of course!" Adam said sitting in a chair.

Belle sat in the chair next to him and rubbed the mud stain on the back. So many memories…

Moments later, the couple heard a door open behind them and they both leaned around their chairs to see even though they knew who it was. Jolie ran into the room in her night gown yelling, "DADDY!"

Adam stood up and scooped Jolie in his arms and hugged her. Jolie backed up and whispered in her fathers ear, "Mrs. Potts made me use soap before I could play with the bubbles."

Adam gasped, playing along with his daughter. "No!"

Jolie nodded her head and said, "She did!"

She leaned in again to whisper, "I'd watch it when you take your baths Daddy."

Adam looked at Jolie and nodded. Belle laughed at the whole scene and Adam put Jolie down and nodded at a grinning Mrs. Potts who nodded in return and closed the library door.

Belle picked up Jolie and put her in her lap, wrapping her arms around Jolie and putting the book in front of them. "We have a new story tonight Jolie," Belle said.

Jolie turned her head to looked at Belle. "Really? What's it about?" she asked turning back to stare at the mud stain.

Adam pulled his chair up next to them so he could lean in and see. "It's a story of a woman who falls in love with a prince," Belle said, "But she doesn't know it's him because he's in disguise. But when she falls in love with him, the disguise disappears!"

"Sounds yucky!" Jolie said sticking her tongue out.

"Will you give the book a chance?" Belle said, "I think you'll like it very much."

Jolie let out a annoyed sigh and said, "I guess…"

"Alright," Belle said opening up the book, "Here we go!"

Adam leaned on Belle's arm chair and Jolie lied back on her mother's chest. Both of them listening. Waiting for the next detail and what would happen next. Belle read of a woman who was different and her father was imprisoned by a terrible beast. When Belle traded places with him, she lived in the castle and was very upset. At first, the woman and the beast did not get along but in time, they learned to love each other and the woman asked to see her dying father again. The beast granted and when the woman did not return, the beast was dying was a broken heart. And when the woman heard of this, she ran to his aid and confessed her love. And how the beast was turned back into a handsome prince.

Belle finished reading the book and how they woman the prince lived happily ever after. "Did you like it?" she asked closing the book.

But she soon noticed the sleeping Jolie in her lap. Bell gently gave the book to Adam to put back, trying not to move and disturb Jolie. Adam returned and carefully picked Jolie up from Belle's lap, heading to their daughter's room. Belle got up and followed behind.

Belle walked ahead and moved the covers so Adam could set her down as soon as he reached the bed. Belle pulled the covers up and kicked her forehead good night. Adam bent down and did the same.

They tip toed out of the room and let their little angel dream sweet dreams.


	4. She Doesn't Quite Fit In

Jolie went through her wardrobe, trying to find another perfect dress for today. She was only twelve years old and thought she had to look her best for everything. "Jolie?" Belle asked from behind the door, "May I come in?"

"Yes mother," she said still scanning her colored wardrobe.

The Queen opened the door and walked in, wearing a green dress that was given to her by her one and only love. "What are looking for Jolie? You've been up here for an hour." Belle said looking over her daughter's shoulder.

"The perfect dress to wear to the village today," Jolie said taking a dress out, "I want to look good for grandpa's science fair."

She stuck her tongue out at the dress and put it back in. Belle looked at her row of dresses and smiled, taking a purple dress with a semi poofy skirt and shoulder less sleeves that went all the way down her arms. "How about this one?" Belle asked holding it up.

"What makes that one so special?" Jolie asked, "Besides giving it to me for my birthday?"

"Oh, it's not perfect… Yet," Belle said shaking her head.

"Yet?"

"It's not going to be perfect until you wear it and make it shine," Belle said holding out the dress in front of her.

Jolie's grin seemed like it took up her whole face. She grabbed the dress from her mother and ran off to change. "Thanks mother!"

The satisfied mother walked out of the room and met her husband outside. "Has she found the perfect dress yet?" Adam asked taking his wife's hand.

"How did you know that's what she was looking for?" Belle asked.

"I was listening," Adam said starting to walk.

"Well, she did find the perfect dress," Belle said assuring Adam the problem was solved.

Adam and Belle reached the stairs that led down to the front doors and Belle stopped and asked, "Adam. Do you think Jolie will be alright in the village today?"

Adam became confused. "Why do you mean?"

"I mean do you think she'll come off as odd," Belle said looking into Adam's eyes, "Like I did?"

"Well," said Adam kissing her on the cheek, "If she's anything like you, odd will make her even more loveable."

Belle laughed as they walked down the stairs to wait for Jolie. And a few moments later, Jolie came trotting down in the purple dress Belle found for her. Her hair was up in a simple bun, tied with a purple ribbon. She didn't tie in a bow like her mother. "I think she'll be just fine," Adam said leaning over to Belle.

"Are we leaving right now?" Jolie asked meeting with her parents.

"Yes," Adam said letting go of Belle and turning around, "I'll beat you to the carriage!" and he darted off.

"Hey no fair! I have a dress on!" Jolie said laughing and picking up her skirts to run after her father.

A few moments later, the three members of the royal family were riding in the carriage to the village. Jolie insisted that she had the seat by the door so she could run out and hug her grandpa first. And she did just that. Her grandpa was waiting for them when they arrived.

"Well hello Jolie!" Maurice said hugging back.

Belle was next to hug her father. "Belle! I'm so glad you could make it!"

"Why would I want to miss this papa?" Belle said, "It's Jolie first time seeing your science fair."

Jolie was already looking around, amazed by some of the gadgets. "Mother," Jolie said, "Can I come to the village more often?"

"Why of course!" Belle said, "As long as your grandfather says it's alright to stay with him."

Jolie ran over and clasped her hands together, "Please?" she begged.

Maurice chuckled and said, "Why not?"

Jolie jumped in the air and hugged her grandfather once more. Then she ran off to look inside Maurice's house. She had only been there a few times because her grandfather's main home was the castle. This was the home we went to when he organized the science fairs and worked on his own inventions. Which was quite often.

The day went by and Maurice went around with his family to show the future scientists. "They're all wonderful!" Belle said arm in arm with Adam who also seemed interested.

He looked down at his daughter and saw she was the only one in the group who didn't feel the same. Maurice and Belle noticed quickly as well. "Jolie," Maurice said stopping the group, "Would you like to meet some other kiddos?"

Jolie smiled a bit and nodded. "I'll be right back Belle," Maurice said leading Jolie away, "You two can keep looking at projects."

Jolie walked after her grandfather. She only had a few other royal friends who she didn't get to see much because they lived in other kingdoms. She had rarely come to the village because there was no one here to watch after her except her grandpa who wasn't here when she could be. She was excited to meet other kids and hopefully make new friends. "Jolie," Maurice said walking up to a group of three kids, "Here's a group of nice kids. I know them very well."

Maurice wobbled over to the kids who had noticed their arrival. "Excuse me," Maurice said, "But you wouldn't mind if my grand daughter Jolie stayed with you today, would you?"

The three kids shook her heads and Maurice and Jolie kissed each other's cheeks good bye and Maurice hurried off. There was too much work to be done.

Jolie shyly walked up to him, her head down and slowly waving, barely speaking, "Hello."

A short stubby girl and her brother walked up to Jolie, they were just a tiny bit shorter than her. Twins with messy dark brown hair and big noses. "Hello princess," the girl said in a snobby voice, "I'm Joelle. How old are you?"

"I'm 12," Jolie said nervously.

"Bleh! Pierre and I are only 10. You won't be able to play with us. You're too old. And you're probably loony like your grandfather," Joelle said turning around.

Pierre stopped her and whispered in her ear, "Don't say that! She's a _princess_. She might have our heads cut off!"

"Oh! I won't do that!" Jolie said smiling but the two twins walked off, starting to get into a argument., paying no attention to her.

"Stop it you two!" the third member of the group said stepping in front of them, "She _is_ a princess which means you should respect her like one. Besides, I'm 14 and you seem to hang around me just fine."

Jolie looked at the third kid. A little taller than she. Maybe by an inch or two. Long jet black hair, blue eyes and kind of a rounded square chin. He was actually quite… Handsome…

The twins ignored the boy and continued walking. "I'll tell Lefou on you!" the boy yelled but they will went on.

Jolie looked at him in awe as he walked up to her. "Your highness," he said bowing his head, "Please excuse those two. They're always fighting."

Jolie immediately blushed and couldn't find her words so the boy went on. "My name is Jacques," he said, "And you must be princess Jolie."

Jolie nodded, still having trouble speaking. "So, Queen Belle and King Adam are you parents, huh?"

"Y-Yes," Jolie said finally sputtering words out.

Jacques smiled and said, "So is it true?"

Jolie instantly looked confused. "Is what true?"

"Is it true about your father… You know… The curse?"

Jolie shook her head and Jacques continued. "You don't know about the curse? Of how your father was a monster? And your mother came in and her love broke it?"

Jolie started laughing and shook her head. "That isn't possible," she said catching her breath, "There's no such thing as magic. It sounds like your just telling me an old story that they would read to me every night… It nothing but a book."

Jacques frowned in disappointment and looked away, "I suppose so…" he said.

Jolie noticed right away he was upset and thought she already lost a friend but he turned back with a smile and said, "I'm sorry but I had to ask."

Jolie smiled and let out a sigh of relief knowing she didn't make him upset. "Would you like to walk around?" Jacques said trying to break the awkward silence.

Jolie nodded and said, "I would love to."

As they walked, Jolie kept thinking about what Jacques had said. This only made her curious. How did this rumor start about her parents? She would have to ask them another time because right now, she wanted to spend the day with Jacques. They had only known each other for a few minutes but she had a feeling that there was going to be a good friendship out of this.


	5. Curses and Roses and Revenge! On My!

Jolie had a wonderful time when she met Jacques. They walked around the fair, Jolie eventually linked arms with Jacques. He was shocked, thinking he accidentally grabbed her. But she smiled at him and pointed at all the booths and realized that she was just like every other person here and he shouldn't have to worry so much being around a princess. And eventually Jolie introduced Jacques to her parents and they were glad to meet a new friend of Jolie's and someone who didn't think so badly of her.

On the way home that night, Jolie fell asleep and Belle decided it was time to bring up something that was bothering her since she met Jacques. "Didn't Jacques look a familiar to you?" Belle asked Adam.

"You saw it too?" Adam asked seeming a little annoyed.

"You don't think that _he could have a son, do you?" Belle asked thinking of the first time she met a certain someone._

"_Anything's possible," Adam said putting his claws up, indicating what he was years ago, "Let's just hope it's not what we think it is."_

_Belle laughed as Adam put his hands down. "I know, I know. But I just don't Jolie to get hurt like you were."_

"_I think she'll be fine," Adam said looking over at their slumbering daughter, "She's a strong woman."_

_Belle sighed and leaned her head on Adam's shoulder, smiling at the bright future ahead for Jolie. Adam smiled thinking of the same thing. _

_This was of course, four years ago and ever since that faithful day, Jolie and Jacques had grown to be best friends. Jolie would go out to the village as much as she could to spend the day with him. And sometimes, she would arrange special trips for Jacques to come to the palace. Jolie was sixteen now and she had to act like a lady. Of course she secretly had a little crush on Jacques. Jacques came to the castle today._

_The two teenagers were strolling through the palace garden and ran into Cogsworth. "Oh! Mademoiselle! Excuse me!" Cogsworth said._

"_It's quite alright Cogsworth!" Jolie said laughing, "How are you today?"_

"_Splendid," Cogsworth said bowing, "And how are you?"_

"_I'm fine," Jolie said looking over at the patient and polite Jacques who nodded to let the head of the household know he was doing the same. _

"_Very good," Cogsworth said standing up, "Now, you wouldn't happen to see any of Lumiere's tricks around, would you?"_

_Jolie grinned and said, "No. I can't say I have."_

"_Very good," Cogsworth said turning on his heel, "As you were."_

_Jolie and Jacques stayed right where they were to watch Cogsworth walk into one of Lumiere's pranks. Jolie couldn't help but laugh her head off and Jacques caught her before she fell from laughing so hard. Although he was getting to the point where he was about to as well. Cogsworth became frustrated and Jolie managed to choke up, "I'm sorry Cogsworth. I promised I wouldn't tell."_

_The distressed man looked over at Jacques who shook his head. "I'm sorry. I promised as well."_

_Jolie and Jacques walked over to Cogsworth and helped him up, trying not to get wet from the dripping service man. "Where is Lumiere anyway?" Jolie asked looking around._

_Jacques got Cogsworth up to his feet and said, "I don't know but he missed his best prank yet."_

_Jolie ordered one of the garden men to fetch some towels and bring Cogsworth inside. And once that was done, Jolie and Jacques continued on their walk through the garden. They made their way to the fountain and sat down. Jolie tried to act proper in front of Jacques and man, was it tiring. And then for some odd reason, they didn't look at each other. They tried to look at anything but each other and they didn't say a word. Finally, Jacques spoke up and said, "Where are your parents?"_

"_They're out and about, as always," Jolie said staring at dead flower in the bush in front of her. _

"_That's good," Jacques said looking at his feet. _

_There was another moment of silence when Jolie spoke up and asked, "How's your mother?"_

"_She's still the same," Jacques said twiddling his thumbs, "I tried to convince her into telling me who my father is again and she said the same thing she says every time. 'I'll tell you when I get my revenge.' I have no idea what she's talking about."_

_Jolie had learned over the years that Jacques mother was considered, loony. She kept ranting on, telling everybody that she was the fairest until a pair came into town and one of them took the beauty privilege away from her. As well as her fiancé and the father of Jacques. And always swore that she would get revenge on that person who took that all away from her someday. But no one had any idea what she was talking about. She kept to herself. Afraid someone might try to stop her. Jacques was the only one there to support her. It was his mother, how could he not?_

"_I hope she finds something to feel better soon," Jolie said daring to look at Jacques._

_Jacques leaned forward with his elbows leaning on his knees. He nodded and smiled. "Thank you. I hope so as well."_

"_Have you told her about me yet?" _

_Jacques shook his head. He still wouldn't look at her. "No. I don't think I will until we can make her well. I don't want to stress her out. She thinks I'm going to be around forever. I don't want her to think that you're going to take me away and leave her. Right now, she thinks I'm looking for some special flower she needs to get her 'revenge.' The problem is, we're not going to find one for miles around here. They're a rarity," Jacques said looking at where Cogsworth has fell earlier. _

"_What flower does she need? Maybe I can help," Jolie said putting her hands on the fountain to learn toward him, "Maybe if I help her, you can tell her about me and she can think of me as an ally. I want to help your mother."_

_Jacques smiled and sat up, still not looking at her. "If you can get this flower for me, I'll be happy to introduce you."_

_Jolie leaned more in to let him know Jacques her full attention,. Even though she wasn't sure is he could see her. But he seemed to notice and said, "A rose…"_

"_A rose?" Jolie asked sitting straight up._

"_She needs a rose. Remember that story I told you about your parents?" _

"_Yes," Jolie said nodding, "I do. But what does the so called story of my parents have to do with a rose?"_

"_The rose was the main power of the curse. If anything happened to that rose, the whole curse would be affected. She tells me it's going to be something very similar. But the story never happened," Jacques said finally looking at Jolie who seemed really interested in the whole situation, "And I'll give her the rose but nothing's going to happen. There's no such thing as magic. I guess I just don't want to tell her personally and let her figure it out for herself."_

_Jolie took a few seconds to let everything process in her head and then said, "My mother has roses…"_

_Jacques eyes widened and he was know interested in what Jolie had to say. "Really, how?" he asked surprised and confused at the same time. _

"_They are a rarity," Jolie said, "But they are my mother's favorite flower and my father orders a new batch for her everyday. It sweet and I'm sure they wouldn't mind if we steal one."_

_Jacques was instantly happy and jumped up, offering his hand to Jolie. "Well come on! What are we waiting for?"_

_Jolie accepted his offer and grabbed his hand, standing up and running into the castle with Jacques close behind her. Jolie lead Jacques to her parents room, after climbing a long flight of stairs in the west wing. "Hold on. Let me see if they're in there," Jolie said slightly pushing the big door. _

_She stuck her head in and looked around. Her parents weren't in here and she gestured for Jacques to quietly follow her into the room. "There they are!" Jolie said pointing to a large vase of roses. _

_There were many different colors and Jolie asked, "Which color?"_

_Jacques plucked a yellow one from the vase and said, "Yellow."_

_Jolie faced him. "Why?" she asked with curiosity._

"_The yellow rose means, 'I care.' I think if you give it to my mother, it will tell just that," Jacques said handing the rose to Jolie._

_Jolie blushed, even though he just handed the rose to her to give to his mother. She turned her head so Jacques couldn't see. "It's perfect she said. _

_The two of them ran out of the room and down to the front door, where Jolie ordered a carriage to Jacques house. "Why are you ordering a carriage? I thought I was staying tonight," Jacques asked really confused. _

"_I'm going to give it to her tonight," Jolie said tapping her foot impatiently._

"_Not tonight. It's getting late," Jacques said putting his hand on her arm to pull her away but Jolie stayed firmly in her place. _

"_We're going tonight," Jolie said walking up to the stopping carriage._

_Jolie turned around and said, "I'm going to set the rose in here so it will not get damaged on your way home," Jolie said climbing into the carriage. _

_Jacques followed after her and hopped into the carriage. "I thought you were going too!" he said ducking._

"_Shhh!" Jolie whispered pushing him back in the seat, "I can't let the carriage driver know I'm going with you! He'll tell my parents!"_

"_Why can't we wait until tomorrow?" Jacques asked._

"_I can't wait," Jolie said sitting down in her own seat, making sure the rose was safe, "Now tell the driver you're ready."_

"_Are you sure? Your parents are going to be furious when they find out you went off without telling them," Jacques said scooting toward the window in the door._

"_I'm sixteen now. I can take care of myself," Jolie said relaxing, "Now please tell the driver we're already to go."_

_Jacques knew no matter how much he argued with her, she would fight back and decided to give up. He wasn't just worried about Jolie's parents. He was worried on how his mother was going to react when she met Jolie. "If you insist," Jacques said poking his head out the window, "I'm ready to go!"_

"_Where's the princess?" the driver asked formally._

"_She came out a few moments ago. She went back in the castle," Jacques said, "You must have not seen her."_

"_Alright lad," the driver said and whipped his reins to get the two horses in the front going. _

_And with that said, the carriage set off toward Jacques home and Jolie couldn't wait to meet his mother. _

_About half an hour later, the carriage stopped in front of their destination. "Distract the driver when I get out," Jolie said peeking out the window. _

_Jacques sighed. He didn't want her to get in trouble but he did as he was told. Jacques then opened the carriage door and met the driver outside before he could look in. Jolie held her breath. "That was a wonderful ride!" Jacques said putting his arm over the drivers shoulders and walking him away from the carriage, "Now tell me. What inspired you to be a carriage driver?"_

_The confused driver went along with it and said, "I needed a job, I did. And my pap was a driver before me."_

_Jolie snuck out of the carriage, hiding behind a barrel in front of the Jacques home. She carefully held the rose in her hand. Making sure there was no damage done to it. "Well what a fine driver you are!" Jacques said giving one pat on his back, "Thank you for making the rides so enjoyable!" _

_Jacques ran off to the front door and the confused driver climbed back on his seat. "Your welcome?" he said and started the carriage up again to return to the palace._

_Jolie slowly rose from her hiding spot and met Jacques at the front door. "Thank you!" Jolie said._

"_I'm not too happy about doing this tonight. Especially without letting your parents know," Jacques said concerned._

"_They'll be fine. I'll be back tomorrow and they won't even notice I've been gone!" Jolie said with a smile._

_Jacques sighed went over to the side of the house to look for the key. Jolie stayed where she was and looked at the home. She had never seen it before because Jacques was afraid his mother would see her and think Jolie would take Jacques away from her. The poor thing._

_The house was beat down. The windows were dirty and the flowers in the front were dead. The barrel she had hid behind was covered in dirt and the straps were rusted. Jacques returned with a key in his hand. "Why is your home so dirty?" Jolie asked concerned._

"_I have tried cleaning it," Jacques said putting the key in the door lock, "But my mother makes it dirty again within five minutes. I can't keep up with it so I just gave up. Sorry if I seem like a bum."_

"_Oh no!" Jolie said, "It's not your fault!"_

"_Well the inside is much nicer. I assure you," Jacques said smiling and turning the lock, "Are you ready?"_

"_More than ever!" Jolie said and Jacques pushed the door open. _

_Jolie followed Jacques into the home. He was right. It was actually very elegant and much nicer inside. They stood in the sitting room and Jacques called out, "Mother! Mother! I'm home early!"_

_Jolie then heard footsteps running from the kitchen into the room where they stood. This was it…_


	6. Beauty Can Be Beastly

Jolie took a deep breath and smiled as a woman ran through the kitchen door. "Jacques! You're home!" she said.

Jacques leaned down an inch so his mother could gather him into a hug. She let go and looked at him. "I thought you weren't coming home until tomorrow!"

"I wasn't but I found the item you needed today," Jacques said smiling.

Jolie looked at the mother and her son with a smile on her face. Waiting for Jacques to introduce her. Jacques mother was about the same height as Jolie. She had long red wavy hair and intensely green eyes. She wore a blue dress with a v-shaped neckline with long sleeves. Her skirt was full length but flowing and sleek. Jolie all of sudden felt underdressed compared to Jacques' mother.

"You found a rose?" the woman said with excitement, "Where is it?"

"Well, I didn't find the rose," Jacques said laughing a bit, "But a good friend of mine did."

Jacques stepped aside to reveal the ever so patient Jolie. And Jolie immediately felt uncomfortable. "Jolie, this is my mother, Adrienne," Jacques said putting a hand on Jolie's shoulder, "And this is Jolie, mother. She wants to help you anyway she can."

Jolie still kept a smile on her face, even though Adrienne was giving her quite the opposite. The stare from Adrienne was cold and it almost looked suspicious. Jacques seemed to notice it too. But Jolie bowed and said, "Nice to meet you."

Adrienne just kept staring at her and Jolie's stomach twisted as she stepped forward handing her the rose. "This is for you. As Jacques said, I would love to help anyway I can."

As Jolie approached her, she felt stupid. She should have changed into something nicer. All she wore was a green mid calf dress with a white bow in the back as a belt. Her hair only up in a simple bun tied by a matching green ribbon. "I appreciate you're help Jolie," Adrienne said graciously taking the rose from the girl.

She pricked Jolie's finger with one the thorns as she took it. Jolie managed to keep her cry in but it still hurt.

With Adrienne's eyes still locked on Jolie, the mother asked, "Where did you meet Jolie?"

Jacques put his hands behind his back as he watched his mother go to the big soup cauldron hanging in the fireplace. "Oh.. I met her near the palace mother. She is actually the princess as I discovered," he said standing like a gentleman.

Jolie had a bad feeling that Jacques shouldn't have said that. "So you're Princess Jolie?" Adrienne said placing the rose in a glass vase, "No wonder you could get roses. They are your mother's favorite."

Jolie raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "How did you know that?" Jolie asked.

Adrienne then took the little blood drop from the rose where it was pricked Jolie and looked at it with pleasure. "Do your parents know you're here dear?"

Jolie started to get freaked out. She said scared, "No but I think I should get going here soon."

Jolie turned around to walk to the door when she felt Adrienne's hand on her shoulder. "Stay a little while Princess. You look tired. Why don't you sit down?"

Jacques started getting suspicious. "Jacques, could you pull up a chair for Jolie?" Adrienne said sweetly with a big smile.

Jacques did what he was asked, telling himself that whatever she was going to attempt next wasn't going to work and not to be so scared. But his gut told him otherwise. He pulled the chair from the table up and Jolie cautiously sat in it while Jacques pulled up another chair next to her for him to sit in.

Adrienne went back to the cauldron in the fireplace and wiped her finger with Jolie's blood on the inside where it would just touch the potion, humming as she worked. "Jacques, what's going on?" Jolie asked, terrified by now.

Jacques somehow managed to remain calm. "She's just trying to get her revenge, remember? But it's not going to happen. It won't work. Let's- just wait a little longer. She'll figure it out."

But even Jacques started questioning himself now. "Princess," Adrienne said, "Have you heard the story put upon your father years ago?"

"Yes," Jolie said politely, "But it's not real. It's just a rumor."

Adrienne smiled and said, "I see. But have you actually asked your parents about it? Or did they just tell you through a story book?"

Jolie's jaw dropped. "No one knows about that except my parents and I," Jolie said shaking her head, "How do you know all this?"

Adrienne picked up the rose out of the vase and twirled it in her hand, somehow managing not to prick herself with any of the thorns. "Your blood tells a lot about her history. Including when you really met Jacques four years ago at your grandfather's science fair…"

She immediately gave Jacques a glance and said firmly, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Jacques was speechless. "Wha- What is wrong with you!" he managed to get out.

Adrienne laughed a bit and chills went up Jolie's spine. "Oh! Nothing's the matter anymore. Now that I have the flesh and blood of the woman who took your father away from me. The one who was the cause of his death and the one I'm finally going to get revenge on…"

Jolie started taking deep breaths. "_Run you idiot! Run!"_ she kept thinking. But she couldn't. She didn't want to leave Jacques with his mother in this state.

Jolie was terrified and reached for Jacques hand who was speechless and trying to deny what was happening and this was all going to be a big flop. She finally found his hand and squeezed it. Jacques doing the same in return. "Jolie, oh little Jolie," Adrienne said dipping the rose in the cauldron. It came out covered in blue liquid. "When your mother and grandfather moved into town, my fiancé thought she was the most beautiful girl in town and left me for her. Two months later, I figured out I was pregnant with Jacques and he was the father."

She let the liquid drop down from the petals and onto her hand. "If you remember the story correctly, there was lad named, Gaston. Am I right?"

Jolie stood in terror and looked at Jacques. He looked at her, still convincing himself it wouldn't work and she got the look of that from him. She still stayed in her chair. "_RUN! You fool!"_

"And he wanted Belle so badly that he fought your father until he fell off the castle to his death!" Adrienne said in fury.

Jacques stood up and yelled, "Mother! This is enough! You shouldn't be taking this out on Jolie!"

"Oh! But I must!" Adrienne said looking at Jolie madly. "I was left alone! A single mother raising a son when your mother got a prince and a happily ever after! AFTER ALL SHE DID!"

"I-I'm s-s-s-so sorry," Jolie said starting to cry.

"Mother!" Jacques said standing between them.

Adrienne continued as she approached Jacques. "The curse that fell on your father and the castle are all true Jolie! It is one hundred percent true! And now I'm going to do something to you to make your mother learn what it's like to have a person you love be taken away from you!"

"Mother stop! This is wrong! Jolie did nothing!" Jacques said.

"Jacques! Move out of the way!" Adrienne said firm.

"No!" Jacques said ready to fight. Even if it was his own mother.

Adrienne sighed and shook her head. "I didn't want to do this Jacques but you leave me no choice."

She put her hand out in front of her and Jacques felt a force cover him so quickly that he didn't have time to think before he was frozen and he couldn't move. "Now sit down and behave!" Adrienne said using the force to sit him down in the chair next to Jolie.

Jacques couldn't fight it. He felt the invisible force make him walk to the chair and sit down and then Adrienne cried, "_Tenent!"_

Vines sprouted out of the chair, tying Jacques wrists down and his ankles as well. Jacques felt the force leave but he was trapped and struggled to get out of the vines. But they were strong and they weren't breaking one bit. Jolie looked at him terrified. Frozen and not by Adrienne's invisible force. "_Run! NOW!"_ she heard herself think but she couldn't move.

Adrienne moved the chair away from Jolie and walked back up to the princess. "Now, let's finish what I started," she said putting her hand up, "_Tenent!"_

Vines appeared around Jolie's wrists as well as Jacques struggled even more. "Mother! Stop this! This is wrong!" he said in panic.

Jolie was still speechless as Adrienne ignored her son. Jolie didn't struggle. She just looked at the towering woman, horrified. "_Transmutant ea in bestia, donec inveniat amore. discere et docere non poterit, tum demum poena, qui prodiderunt neglection ad me!" _Adrienne chanted with the rose over Jolie's head.

Jolie finally screamed as she watched a drop of the blue liquid, drop from the rose and onto her cheek which she felt a tingling feeling immediately. "_TRANSMUTES!"_ Adrienne yelled out.

The blue liquid spread all over Jolie's body within a matter of seconds. Jolie looked over at Jacques who stopped struggling to break free and watched Jolie in horror. The liquid covered her whole body now and Jolie closed her eyes. Hoping to wake up and laugh at herself because it was all just a dream. But it was felt all too real to be a dream.

Finally the feeling stopped and the energy around her seemed to die down as well. "It's done," Jolie heard Adrienne say with satisfaction.

Jolie dared to open her eyes to find Adrienne standing in front of her with a huge grin on her face. Jolie felt the vines break off her wrists but she didn't move. "You can get up dear. I think you need to get use to your new legs," Adrienne said sweetly.

Jolie didn't know what to do but obey, afraid something else would happen if she didn't. She lost her balance a bit and looked down to find under her torn dress, the hind legs of an animal. Her shoes were long gone. And behind, she saw a little fluffy tale popping out from the bottom. Jacques jaw dropped and he stared at her in shock. Horrified, Jolie brought her new paws up to her face. She was light brunette, like the color of her hair. Only it was all over now. "What do you think?" Adrienne asked like Jolie was trying on a dress.

"What did you do to me!" Jolie said finally able to speak out.

"I did what was done to your father years ago," Adrienne responded flatly, "Before your little mommy came along and set him free… Her love broke the curse. Maybe she'll have to do the same for you."

Jolie looked over at Jacques who seemed shocked in disbelief, trying to say something but wasn't able to say nothing. "He's going to be locked up for a while," Adrienne said waving her hand.

The force moved Jacques to the side of the room and a large vine cage grew from the ground around him. "I can't have him running to your parents now, can I?"

She flicked her finger and the vines broke off Jacques chair and as soon as he stood up, he collapsed to the ground. "I can't have him hear this next part," Adrienne said putting her hand down.

Jolie looked at him, hoping he would wake up but he didn't budge. "Oh, don't worry. I'm not going to hurt him," Adrienne said using her magic to move Jolie's chair over to her, "But I would suggest leaving and trying to figure out how you're going to break this curse before time runs out."

Adrienne grinned evilly and walked over to the table. "What do you mean before I run out of time?" Jolie said focusing.

"This rose is the main source to your curse Princess. It is your hourglass and when the last petal falls, you will remain like this for all time. You have to break the curse before that happens. And if you try to destroy it, it will only limit your time."

Adrienne put the rose on the table and it stood up in mid air, hovering over the table. Adrienne flicked her wrist and the rose now had it's own little vine cage. "Don't worry Jolie. I won't tamper with it. I want to see your mother suffer like I did," Adrienne said sitting in the chair, "Now go!"

Adrienne shooed her off with her hands.

Jolie thought it best not attack Adrienne. The rose was near her and Adrienne was two steps ahead of her. She looked at Jacques who was still unconscious on the ground and back at Adrienne. She took a deep breath and ran out of the house toward the woods before anybody in the village could see her. Adrienne sat sideways in the chair, kicking her legs and laughing in enjoyment.

Could this get any worse?


	7. No Hope

Jolie ran faster and faster. Everyone had happened way too fast and it only happened about five minutes ago. Everything still had to set in her head so she could get focused and fix the problem.

Jolie saw the woods ahead of her. She somehow managed to run through the village and not have anyone see her. But there was one problem…

She had to go by her grandfather's cottage. How was this going to work?

Jolie couldn't remember if he was at the castle right now or at the cottage but she didn't have much time to think. She was standing on the bridge that crossed from the cottage to the village. Anybody could come out at any moment and see her. Jolie looked at the cottage but she didn't see any lights on. Maybe her grandfather was at the castle or inside working on one of inventions. Either way, she hoped he was distracted somehow. Jolie ran off the bridge and behind a tree where no one in the village could see her. Nor anybody near the cottage. Good…

"_Maybe I can tell him,"_ Jolie heard herself think but she shook her head at the thought soon after.

No. She couldn't do that. The poor thing would die of fright within the first few seconds so Jolie looked at the village behind her, the cottage in the front of the tree and the woods across the yard. She had to bolt for it.

Jolie took a deep breath and looked one more time to be sure. She had been through enough trouble already. She didn't want to get into anymore. She ran.

She was halfway there. "_I'm almost there! I'm gonna make it!"_ she though, "_I'm going to be alright!"_

But then she heard a noise behind her. Around her grandfathers home and she froze. Why? "_Run you fool! Look what happened to yourself when you didn't!"_

But she couldn't. Something stopped her in her place and Jolie was starting to get real annoyed at this freezing habit of hers. She dared to look over her shoulders.

Maurice must have heard her because he was standing on the porch. The sound she heard was him opening the door. He was in his night gown, holding a lantern, still waking up. "Hello?" he asked groggily, "Is anyone there?"

He scanned the area and his eyes locked on Jolie in the middle of his yard. Maurice froze at the sight of the beast like form in the yard and immediately had awoken. Jolie looked at her grandfather in misery. Hoping he would shake out of his state of shock and run to her, gather her into a hug and say, "It's going to be alright. We're going to fix this…" But he stayed frozen in fear.

"_Run! He doesn't know it's you! Run before he sends someone after you!"_ she heard herself think once more.

Jolie decided to listen to the voice inside her head for once and ran the rest of the way to the woods. Tears flooding her eyes that her grandfather didn't even recognize her.

Maurice stayed frozen for a while longer, making sure the beast he saw wasn't coming back. "Those eyes…" he said finally moving, "They looked like-"

But he shook his head at the thought. There was no way. Jolie was at the castle, slumbering in her bed, dreaming sweet dreams.

He gathered his thoughts and went back into the cottage, taking a glance over his shoulder before closing the door.

Jolie made it. She made it to the woods without getting caught. Well, except for her grandfather but she hoped he wouldn't be telling anyone to hunt after her. Now she had to think.

She raised up on her hind legs, after running on all fours and sat down, leaning back against a tree. "Think! Jolie! Think!" she said out loud this time.

She remembered hiding the barrel in front of Jacques house while Jacques was distracting the carriage driver. She remembered Jacques getting the key after the carriage left and everything was alright then. Then she thought of the first time Adrienne looked at her. How evil and cold it was. She was immediately filled with hatred for Adrienne had saw Belle in Jolie. And how at that instant, Jolie knew something wasn't right. Then.. The rose. When she handed it to Adrienne and how, as Jolie figured by now, Adrienne purposely pricked her finger to see Jolie's history through that one drop of blood…

Then Adrienne slipped the rose into the potion, trapping Jolie and Jacques in her chair and Adrienne turning her into a beast like Jolie's father was many years ago… Trapping Jacques in a vine cage and making him fall asleep so he couldn't hear the rules of this curse and how she could _possibly_ break it. She remembered that Adrienne still had the rose in it's own little vine cage…

The rose! She had to break this curse by the time the last petal fell. Who knows how soon that would be? Adrienne didn't bother to tell her that. And how would she break it? Adrienne suggested that her mother's love would have to break the curse but that would break the curse as soon as her mother woke up in the morning and Jolie knew that wouldn't happen. How was she suppose to break this curse? There had to be a clue somewhere in all this. She was a beast now. Like her father was. That was a good start…

Then she suddenly thought of the story her parents use to tell her before she went to bed. The one she now knew was their story. She remembered the rose was the hourglass to her father's curse too. He fell in love with Belle before the last petal fell. True love was what he had to find for his curse to be broken. And by the looks of it, history was repeating itself. So far the beginning of her journey and the story of her fathers was following the same path. Could the solution be the same for Jolie?

True Love? It was all she had. She'd have to go by that. But how was she suppose to find true love? She was a 16 year old girl. No wait. A 16 year old _beast_ and only knew a few bachelors. Which was fine, except they lived in other kingdoms and even if she could see them without being caught, there was a limited amount of time and LOVE took a lot of time.

Jolie shook her head. There was no hope for her finding this…

No Hope…


	8. Where is Jolie?

Now that Jolie figured out what had exactly happened and she was pretty sure how to break the curse which was impossible in her eyes, she had to find a way to live her new life as a beast. "_No,"_ she thought, "_I can't give up. I've only just started this journey…"_

But where could she go? Jolie couldn't go back to her parents. They wouldn't know who she was. And she couldn't go back to her grandfather. He just took one glance at her and he was frightened. There was no one in the castle that she knew of that could help her. And Jacques…

She definitely couldn't go back to him. He saw what happened to her but collapsed soon after and didn't hear how Jolie's curse worked. When he wakes up, his mother could probably have the power to convince him it was all just a dream. Plus, he was under close watch. There was no way at all she could go back there. Especially since it was on the edge of the village where other villagers might see her. She would have to stay here, in the woods. Away from society… Away from people… Living a new life. Until an idea popped in her head to break this curse in time. If she could think that fast…

Only a miracle could help her now.

Jolie took a deep breath and look around the darkened woods. She felt scared, not use to what lied in these woods and what could be watching her right now. Maybe a beast as scary as she was. Learning to live out here was going to difficult. Like the animal she now was. She decided the best way to start was to see what type of beast she was. She had to see what she had to use to her advantage. She looked down.

Hind legs and a bushy tail. She could run fast.

She looked more up her body. She didn't really change in the torso. She still managed to have her chest and figure. She still had arms. But she didn't have hands. She had hand size paws. Cat paws almost. But she still had some fingers there to grab things if needed.

Then Jolie felt her head. She didn't have ears on the side anymore. Only on the top and they were pointed and seemed to be twitching every time she heard a sound. Cat ears. She was a cat. Well, almost… More like a cat beast. Furry, little cat like features and she seemed a foot taller. She had whiskers and could see better in the night than she ever could before. She felt teeth coming out of her mouth.

Fangs. If she turned back to normal and kept those, she would look like a vampire. Jolie actually laughed a bit at the thought of that. Maybe she could attack Adrienne if she did…

But the thought died away when she remembered what she would have to do to even look somewhat human again. Jolie sighed and huddled up against the tree. She should be cold but her new fur was keeping her nice and warm. She decided to sleep for the night.

Jacques was going in and out. He seemed to be stuck between reality and the dream world. He tried to break back into reality but kept slipping back. Like the force his mother used on him was pulling him back, trying to tell him something.

He finally decided to stay and see what the dream world had to tell him. He wouldn't be waking up anytime soon if he didn't. And he was glad he did because before he knew it, he was standing in his home with Jolie sitting in the chair next to him. She was still human… She hadn't been transformed yet…

But it was getting to that point. Jacques stood up, telling him mother to stop but when she told him to move, he did just that. Why? Why would he move and open Jolie up to the danger Adrienne was about to do to her?

He watched his mother walk up to Jolie with the potion covered rose, holding it over Jolie, chanting magic words when he heard Jolie screamed as a drop fell on her.

Jacques wanted to run back to her. Run to her aid but he couldn't move. He feet were planted to the ground. He hands politely behind his back. All he could do was watch.

The blue potion spread all over her, covering her completely until she was nothing but a blue silhouette. But then the silhouette started changing its shape. Her legs formed into the hind legs of an animal, a bushy tail growing from underneath her skirt. Her smooth shape became furry and her ears shrunk from the side of her head to grew into pointed ones at the top. Her hands turned more paw shaped and a short little nozzle grew on the front of her face. The blue faded away…

There was a cat like woman in the chair, with Jolie's ripped clothes and hair, but it had also spread all over her body.

The creature opened her eyes. They were very blue… Very beautiful… They were Jolie's…

Then Jacques saw Adrienne say something to Jolie but he couldn't hear anything. He wish he could because that's when Jolie looked at him with fear, panic and misery and before Jacques could say anything, Jolie ran out the door.

Jacques was finally able to move and immediately wanted to bolt at Adrienne but after only taking a step, vines surrounded him. He had been trapped in a cage by his own mother.

Jacques looked over at the table and saw that Adrienne had put the rose in it's own vine cage, the rose floating in mid air. His mother looked satisfied.

Jacques closed his eyes, shaking his head and ordering himself to wake up. He wanted this to stop. He wanted it to go away. "_It didn't happen! It didn't happen! Just wake up!"_ Jacques thought to himself.

He opened his eyes and felt he had finally left the dream world and was in reality. He saw the ceiling. Only there were vine bars between him and that. Jacques rolled his head to the side and saw his mother feet popping out from under her dress by the chair that Jolie had sat in, which was now back by the table.

"Good morning sunshine," Adrienne said happily.

Jacques sat up, rubbing his head and looked back at his mother, asking, "Where's Jolie?"

He said this very strictly because he was hoping everything he just saw wasn't true. That it was just a dream and just that but the vine cage was telling him otherwise. He looked over at the table and gasped at what he saw.

In a little vine cage, sat the yellow rose with a blue shine around it, floating in mid air.

This wasn't happening. This couldn't have happened. He was still dreaming a horrible nightmare and he just couldn't wake up. But he knew what the dream world felt like. And this wasn't it…

"Are you alright sweetheart?" Adrienne asked with concern.

Jacques threw his head to look at his mother in pain. He was furious. "Tell me- it isn't true…" he said very firmly.

Adrienne just stared at him in confusement. "TELL ME IT ISN'T TRUE!" Jacques standing up quickly and grabbing the bars.

His mother sighed and said, "Jacques. I only did what was best for you. I saved you from a broken heart…"

"From Jolie! She's the kindest person I've ever met!" Jacques said trying to laugh at the whole situation. He just couldn't believe what was happening. "She's a beautiful woman and it's not on the outside. It's her heart too!"

Jacques let go of the bars and turned his back to his mother, mumbling loudly, "Unlike you…"

He crossed his arms as Adrienne came stomping toward him. "How dare you!" she said furiously, "I save you from the deceiving little _wretch_! And this is how you treat me? Your own _mother?_"

Jacques pouted a bit. "You're not my mother," he said with his back still turned to her, "My mother wouldn't be so low as to turn innocent little girls into beasts when they didn't do anything wrong, just to get revenge on something that happened years ago…"

Adrienne felt bad for the moment. She didn't like to see Jacques so unhappy but she knew her mission and she was going to follow through on it. She had waited to damn long to quit now. "You're mother is here," Adrienne said, "You can't seem to see her yet…"

And she walked away, sitting back in the chair to guard the rose. Jacques turned to look over his shoulder and sighed. He sat down cross legged, still making sure his back was still turned to her and slumped his head into his hands. He had to start planning a way to get out of here. To get away and find Jolie and to help her…

Belle ran back to the bed chambers where Adam was putting new roses in the vase for her. She burst through the doors, gasping for air, trying to say something. Adam noticed and ran to his wife, catching her as she collapsed in his arms, panicked. "Belle, what is it? What's wrong?" he asked trying to stay calm.

Belle looked up into Adams eyes and said, "Jolie's missing…"


	9. Looking for Hope

Jolie woke up the next morning and looked at herself, forgetting everything for a moment. She frowned at what she saw. She was still the catlike creature and it was still all too real.

The princess heard her tummy rumble. "I'm hungry," she said to herself. She scanned the forest, "But what do I eat now?"

She tried imagining different things in her mouth. Roast beef, turkey, apples and oranges. Porridge and chocolate. They all tasted delicious but she couldn't get any of them in the forest out here. Not that she knew of anyway. So, she tried something that he beast instincts were telling her to try. Rabbit. Raw rabbit fresh from the bone. Or deer or some other poor little creature in the woods. But not cooked. Not roasted…

No. Jolie wouldn't. She couldn't! She refused to kill any animal. Even if it meant starving to death as a beast. She might as well do some good in her state and decided to become vegetarian. So she thought about some of the lessons she was taught at the castle. What are foods- besides raw meat- that you can find in the forest? Berries!

There were berries in the forest and nuts! She tried to imagine the taste of those in her mouth and they still tasted just fine. Good. Jolie's stomach was starting to get impatient with her. And with that said, she got on all fours and decided to run and get use to running in the forest and learning to avoid things. Be fast and yet quiet at the same time. And look for breakfast…

"Did anyone see her go to bed last night!" Adam asked the castle men.

He scanned the room for any suspicious faces or movements. He was furious and yet scared all at the same time. He was being a father…

"I thought she was in bed all night. I didn't actually see her go," Lumiere said stepping up. He had seen the master at his angriest. He could take the blow if needed.

Mrs. Potts joined and said, "The last time I saw her, I served Jolie and Jacques dinner. That was about an hour before sunset."

"Did anyone see her after that?" Belle said trying to hold back tears.

"I saw her after dinner," Madame de la Grande Bouche said stepping forward, "She came to get into her common clothes so she could stroll in the garden with Jacques and not have to worry about getting her clothes dirty."

"Then I saw her and Jacques in the garden!" Cogsworth said stepping up, "They were heading toward the fountain and helped me after I fell into a prank set out."

"No one saw her after that!" Adam said holding a crying Belle in his arms.

"I did," said the carriage driver who took Jacques home, "I saw her after that."

"Where!" Adam said not wasting any time.

"She was with that young lad, Jacques after she ordered for a carriage. I saw her go inside the carriage to set a rose for Jacques inside. Then the lad said he was ready to go and the princess had already left the carriage and went back in the castle. I should have checked, I should have! I is so sorry your majesties…"

The carriage driver took off his cap and twisted it in his hands. His head down and trying not to hold back tears. "Just please don't take me off this job. I has a wife and kiddies who need this home."

Belle shook her head and walked up to him. "We're not going to get rid of you," she said slightly smiling, "You gave us a good lead. And Jolie just probably snuck away with Jacques. We want to thank you for stepping up."

Adam stepped behind his wife and put his hands in her shoulders, smiling at the carriage driver as well. The royal parents felt better knowing she just ran off with Jacques to his place.

The carriage driver wiped his eyes and smiled, nodding his head. "Thank ya your highnesses! Thank ya!" he said with joy, "I appreciate it."

"As do we," Adam said.

All the other castle men has looked down at the ground to avoid staring at the conversation. They all waited for the King's next order. "We know where Jolie is!" Adam announced, "You are all dismissed!"

The service men started walking away when Adam called, "Cogsworth!"

The head of the household jumped in surprise and then stood straight. "Yes master?"

"Find the address for Jacques home," Adam said rubbing Belle's tense shoulders, "Let us know as soon as possible."

Cogsworth nodded and scurried off. "Do you want me to let the stable boys know to ready your horse monsieur?" Lumiere said stepping forward.

"Please do," Adam said as he turned to Mrs. Potts.

"Mrs. Potts, find Chip and have him lead a search party on the grounds and around it just incase she decided to come back and we just missed something."

Mrs. Potts nodded and walked away. "Adam," Belle said, "Let me come with you."

Adam looked down at her and shook his head. "Belle, I think you should stay here. I don't want you to get hurt."

Belle faced him and took Adam's hands. "Belle. You and Jolie are my Beautiful Roses," he said, "I can't risk loosing any of you."

Belle smiled and said, "But if she's just at Jacques' house, she should be perfectly fine. There's no way I can get hurt. I just want to see for myself instead of waiting here and worrying until you get back. I don't want _you_ to get hurt Adam."

Adam raised an eyebrow. "May I remind you that the last time I left you alone, you were on top of the castle, ready to let someone beat you."

Adam laughed and hugged her. She made a point and he loved her for that. "Alright Belle. You can come and make Jolie and I don't get hurt."

She laughed and hugged him back. He gave her a smooch and said, "I'll go tell the stable boys to get Philippe Jr. ready as well."

He ran off as Belle ran upstairs to get into her common clothes. She kept telling herself that everything was going to be alright.

Jacques still sat in the vine cage. Ignoring the food his mother had made for him on the other side. "Jacques, why won't you eat your food?" Adrienne said walking over.

"Because you're nothing but evil," he said sitting straight up and arms crossed, "And I might catch it if I eat it…"

Adrienne started to get angry but took a deep breath. She still loved Jacques very much. He was her son. The one who believed in her and helped her through everything, even when times were tough. But he was being difficult and she couldn't make him believe in her now. "Jacques," Adrienne said pulling a chair up next to the cage, "Would you like to hear more about your father?'

This caught Jacques attention. Of course he wanted to know about his father. He never knew him and his mother refused to tell Jacques about this Gaston until just recently. But Jacques could let his mother see him soften up and said, "What about him?" moving his eyes to look at her but that was all.

"Of how important he was to me and if how he stayed, he would have been a huge part of your life," she said sounding sympathetic.

Jacques turned his head to look at her now. He still loved his mother but what she did wasn't acceptable. But she was now willing to tell Jacques about the father. The man in his life he needed most at times and he never had that. "Tell me about him," Jacques said softening up a bit.

"Your father's name was Gaston," Adrienne started. She put her elbows on her knees and leaned forward. "He was a charming fellow. He had jet black hair and blue eyes. Just like you…"

Adrienne smiled at him when she said that last part. Every part of Jacques was curious now. "Go on…"

"We actually grew up together. Childhood friends you can say," Adrienne said looking over his head, "But we grew a love for each other over the years and one day, he said I was the most beautiful girl in town and he wanted no one but me."

Tears started filling Adrienne's eyes. She smiled and said, "Then one day, he proposed and said we would be the most good looking couple in town if I said yes. And of course I said yes! How could I not? I loved him so much…"

Tears started falling from her eyes. Jacques felt really bad for his mother. And he felt bad he never got the chance to meet Gaston. His father.

"We were engaged. He bragged to the whole town on how he was going to marry the most beautiful girl in town. It was almost like that was the only reason why but I knew it was more than that. He just had to keep an image up in front of his friends," Adrienne said looking back at Jacques.

Jacques then asked, "What happened?"

Adrienne wiped away the tears. "A week after we were engaged, Queen Belle and her father moved into town. After that, everyone said that _she_ was the most beautiful girl in town even though she was odd. But I remember it so clearly."

Adrienne looked away again. The tears were no longer coming. "Gaston and I were walking through town. Hand in hand. He seemed… Distracted… Like he didn't want to be around me at the moment. I thought maybe he was tense from all his hunting trips. He hadn't tracked down anything in a while ya know. But when I asked, he told me he was frustrated because he had met the new girl in town yet. And he really wanted to see if she really was as beautiful as everyone said she was."

Anger was starting to rise and Jacques could see it. "Then we walked by the book shop and young woman in a blue dress came out reading a book. She had brunette hair and brown eyes. Gaston was in awe when he saw her and he let go of my hand to run to her. And he introduced himself and tried to impress her with his muscles. But she refused and I was relieved. As soon as he came back, I asked him what she said. He told me it was none of my business and we had to talk that night."

Adrienne's fists clenched. "That night he told me the engagement was off. And he swore he would marry Belle instead for she was the most beautiful girl in town now."

She screamed and threw the chair across the room, having it smash into pieces when it hit the door. Jacques just went back to the other side of the cage in fear. "Her beauty took her away from me. She teased him and made him think he was going he was going to have her and he fell under her spell," Adrienne said stomping over the rose.

Jacques was upset to see his mother in so much pain. "But it wasn't Belle's fault! He only wanted to be with the most beautiful girl in town! He's the bad guy here! You're one of the most beautiful women I know and it's not just because you're my mother. He never loved-"

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT!" Adrienne screamed.

Jacques stood up furiously and quickly. He felt bad for her but he didn't now. He marched to the side of the cage nearest to his mother, who was still standing next to the rose. "I can speak about him however I want! I didn't know him and I'll never know him! He died before I was born! You kept him out of my life, no matter how much I asked about him! You were too worried about getting revenge on Belle when she did absolutely nothing! Gaston is the villain here! Not her!" Jacques said crossing his arms.

Adrienne just stared at his firmly. "He sounds like a huge jerk anyway," Jacques said.

Adrienne turned her back to him, crossing her own arms. Jacques uncrossed him and relaxed. "Maybe Gaston loved you once but that was long before he proposed to you. All he wanted then was to look good. Nothing else. Her never loved Belle and he never loved you either.. He was using you… Why do you refuse to see that?" Jacques asked calmly.

Adrienne still had her back turned to him. "Because it isn't true," she said.

She flicked her wrist and the spaces between the bars of the cage started filling in. "What are you doing!" Jacques cried backing away from the bars.

"I think you need a timeout Jacques. I'm not very happy with you right now," Adrienne said still refusing to look at him.

The spaces finally were filled completely. It became dark instantly and he couldn't see anything around him except vines and bark. Just a ball of light showed up from the top of the covered cage which allowed him to see better.

He looked around and saw the tray of food sitting there and the chair which he was trapped in yesterday on the side of the cage. The food faded away and Jacques sat in the chair and thought about his escape and if it was ever going to be possible. How could his own mother do such a thing?


	10. Beastly Memories

Jolie has slowed down and walked by now. She was running so fast, that she ran right past five berry bushes and when she turned to go back, she had gone so far ahead, she didn't know where she past them. Yet, another thing she had to learn. Making a mental map of the forest.

Aha! A berry bush! She found one! Thank goodness! She swore her stomach was starting to eat itself. Blueberries. Delicious! Her favorite berry. She would have to somehow remember this area.

After her sweet and scrumptious brunch, Jolie plopped down, sitting like a dog or a cat. "_Oh great…"_ she said, _"Now I'm really getting into character…"_

She stood back up and noticed her loose flowing skirt and how it slowed her down when she was running. This would never do if she was going to live in the forest. She had to be able to run fast incase of hunters or another beast bigger than her.

Jolie still wanted to be covered. Even though she was covered in fur and had animal features, she was still a lady and still act like one in a beastly sort of way.

She took the little fabric left on her shoulders and ripped them off. She then grabbed the skirt and ripped it just above the knee. This was scandalous but it didn't matter now.

She looked down and observed herself like she was making sure she looked good for a formal event. "I look like a cave woman…" she said out loud.

Jolie sat back against a tree and played with her hair on her head. At least Adrienne left something beautiful of hers. Jolie just wished she could get it out of her face somehow so it wouldn't fly in her face as she ran. What to do now?

Jolie immediately thought of Jacques. Where he was. What he was doing. Was he still being held captive by Adrienne? Did Adrienne trick him that nothing happened? Was he even thinking about her? Jolie was hoping he was. And even though he didn't know the rules to the curse or if Adrienne brainwashed him, he would understand and try to help her break it.

But was he able to get out of Adrienne's grasps? There was the problem right there. Jacques was trapped by his own mother so he couldn't escape and tell her parents about what happened. But what if Jolie helped him escape?

She already told herself she couldn't go to her parents because they wouldn't recognize her or give her a chance to explain but it Jacques told them… Things would be different… Things would be better and there might actually be a chance of breaking this curse! And for some odd reason, something in her heart was telling her Jacques was the answer to all this… That he was her hero… It made her smile…

But how? Adrienne was on high watch and ready to use her witch craft at any point. She was guarding Jacques and the rose. She would somehow have to get past her. _"Think Jolie! Think!"_

She closed her eyes and started thinking deeply. Even if she didn't succeed, at least she could say she tried and hopefully see Jacques one last time before she remained a beast forever…

"Are the horses ready?" Adam asked walking up to the stables. Belle trailing behind him.

The pre-teen stable boy turned around to see the King and Queen approaching him. He jumped into a bow and said, "Oui your majesties!"

Belle laughed and said, "You may rise."

The boy raised blushing in embarrassment. "Thank you very much," she said as Adam helped her on Philippe Jr.

Adam climbed upon his horse as Cogsworth waddled quickly to them. "The map maker said they're right on the edge of the village. On the opposite side of your father's cottage, Madame."

Adam took the map from Cogsworth and examined it. He knew exactly where this was. The area was considered dangerous. Filled with bears and wolves. If people needed to go into the forest, they went on the other side of the village. It was much safer over there. Adam knew this, for he remembered hunting in the area of the woods when he was a beast. This was going to bring back memories…

Belle and Adam thanked the stable boy and Cogsworth for their help and then rode off with nothing but the highest hopes of finding their daughter.

Jacques stayed in the cage for what seemed like forever. Food showed up once in a while and Jacques would eat a tiny bit for he couldn't starve himself but he refused to eat the whole thing. The food would disappear when he was done.

He couldn't stop thinking of Jolie. Oh the dream he had telling him she was out there somewhere. Had she made it to her parents or grandfathers? Or did she have to hide away in the woods? Jacques gut told him the second option was what most likely happened. Her parents wouldn't recognize her nor her grandfather. He knew that much. Poor Jolie. Transformed into a creature just for his mother's pleasures of what she called, "revenge."

Jacques sat back in the chair and closed his eyes. He saw Jolie as a human. She smiled at him and he smiled at the thought. Her big beautiful blue eyes and her hair that shined in the sunlight. The way she laughed at the silliest things and it seemed her laugh made everything around her come to life. The flowers would bloom, the sun would shine brighter, and the grass would grow. The birds sang, the fish jumped with joy and Jacques was happy… Because Jolie was happy…

But then he thought of the way she looked at him in his dream before she ran out of the door. With fear and pain and he couldn't do anything about it. She was hoping he would help her but he couldn't. He was trapped here and had to idea on how to get out. The idea of Jolie unhappy made him shudder in his seat and open his eyes.

There were hooves galloping outside. _"Oh please, whoever they are, have them somehow see what's going on in here and stop and set me free! Oh please!" _Jacques thought to himself.

He knew it probably wouldn't happen because the windows were so dirty, you couldn't see anything through them but he stood up and ran to the side of the cage anyway. Pressing his ear against the edge so he could hear better. The hooves stopped right in front the house! Jacques heart started pumping fast. Maybe Jolie found help even though she was a beast… Maybe everything was going to turn out alright…

Jacques heard his mother run to the door. "Oh my!" she said with fear, "This can't be happening!"

Jacques smiled in victory because he knew whoever was here was not on his mother's side. He was going to be saved!

"The rose!" he heard his mother cry and heard footsteps running to the table where the rose sat. What was she going to do to the rose?

Jacques didn't know what would happen but he knew that if anything happened to that rose, something bad would happen to Jolie.

There was a knock on the door. _"Busted…"_

"One moment!" Adrienne called out.

There was another knock. The person was impatient Jacques figured. Good…

"Coming!" Adrienne said running to the door.

He forgot all about the rose. What did she do with it?

Adrienne opened the door. "Oh! The King! Your majesty! What a pleasant surprise to see you here!" Adrienne said with some surprise in her voice.

Jacques eyes widened. Jolie's father was here. Now his mother was _really_ in trouble…

Jacques didn't hear anything for a few seconds when he heard. "Why you're quite the handsome fellow, aren't you? Almost as handsome at my late fiancé."

Jacques rolled his eyes. She was playing the guilt game. "Thank you and I'm sorry to hear of your fiancé," Adam said sounding a tiny bit uncomfortable, "And I usually don't barge in like this but I need to ask if a Jacques lives here?"

"Oh yes!" Adrienne said, "I'm his mother. Please! Please come in! The winter wind is starting to pick up."

She was inviting him in? But she couldn't do it as easily as she was. There was no way! Not when there was a big ol' vine cage on the side of the room and a rose sitting in it's own cage. What was going on?

"One moment. I have to go get Belle," he said turning around.

Oh no. Not Queen Belle. She couldn't be here. Not now. This was bad… This was very bad…

"The Queen is here as well?" Adrienne said sounding shocked.

"Yes. We just have a few questions," Adam said with his shivering wife huddled under his cloak.

Jacques heard them walk in and Adrienne slowly closing the door. Belle was warm all of sudden and took Adam's cloak off of her, accepting the arm he offered.

"You Royal Highnesses," Adrienne said in an evil tone, "I am honored to have your presence in my home."

The same tone she used when she was transforming Jolie. They needed to get out of here!

Belle and Adam were in the house but how come they weren't noticing Jacques or the rose? "Is Jacques here?" Adam said getting to the point. He was trying to stay calm and not trying to sound anxious.

"I'm sorry. He's not here. He's out at the moment," Adrienne said starting to play her sweet act.

This was happening all over again and Jacques knew what was gonna happen if they didn't get out of here right now. "NO! I'M HERE! I'M RIGHT HERE!" Jacques started yelling.

He pounded his fists against the strong bark that wouldn't break due to his mother's magic. Adam looked around. "What was that?"

They heard him. Jacques yelled louder. "I'M IN HERE! OVER HERE! GET ME OUT!"

"It sounded like Jacques," Belle said letting go of Adam's arm to look around. She looked over at Adrienne suspiciously. "Are you sure he's not here?

Adrienne started to panic but said through gritted teeth, "As far as I know, he is not."

Belle was still suspicious. She didn't like the way this woman acted around her.

The parents both heard the thumping and yelling again. "He's here…" Adam said.

He immediately turned to Adrienne who knew she was caught. "Tell me where he is," Adam said firmly.

Adrienne said and snapped her fingers. The invisibility spell she had put on the cage wore off and the bark grew away, revealing a relieved and excited Jacques behind the bars.

"Jacques!" Belle said running to him.

She fell on her knees and thought of her father. When he was imprisoned by Adam. "Jacques! Are you alright!" she asked.

Jacques shook his head. "No. I'm not. She's trapped me in here and she's going to hurt you! She's after _you!" _Jacques whispered quickly.

Adam had already ran by Belle's side and heard every word so far. "Why is she after Belle? Where is Jolie, Jacques?" Adam said trying to keep calm although you could hear the fear in his voice.

"You have to get out of here Queen Belle. She has wanted revenge on you for years now and she's already got Jolie…"

"Got her?" Belle exclaimed, "Where!"

"Get me out of here and I'll tell you everything," Jacques whispered.

He didn't know how Adam and Belle were going to get him out but he wanted to help Jolie just as much as they did and they didn't have much time in here. He was their source of information.

Adam couldn't keep the anger building up inside him bundled up any longer and turned around furiously. "What have you done to Jol-"

He was interrupted by the sight of a yellow rose with a blue shine around it floating on the table in a little vine cage. Adrienne standing right by it, smiling smugly. "Does this look familiar Adam?"

Adrienne was once again, satisfied with herself. Adam was speechless at first, unable to choke out the words he wanted to say. Memories of years as a beast floated through his head. How lonely and scared he was and how his rose was his reminder of the curse put upon him. "Oh! It does look familiar!" Adrienne said acting surprised.

Belle had already turned around and was looking horror at the rose on the table. "You didn't…" Belle barely said.

Adrienne cocked her head to one side. "Yes Belle. I did. And you know why?" she asked keeping a smiled in her face.

Adam stepped in front of Belle. Protecting her and ready to put up a fight. "Don't get any closer…" he threatened.

"Why not? Don't you want to know what happened to your precious daughter?" Adrienne asked not taking the threat.

Adam became angrier. "I think I already know what happened…" he said even though he hated to admit his theory, "Where is she?"

Adrienne grinned and giggled evilly. "Now, why would I tell you that! That would ruin all the fun!"

Adam charged after her, without thinking. "No! DON'T!" Jacques cried.

Adrienne quickly held out her hand and picked him up with the invisible force. "You want to ruin my game? Well that just won't do!" Adrienne said holding the force, "You'll just have to join your daughter I guess! Re-live your glory days!"

Adam cringed when he felt the change starting all over again. Oh God… Not again… Please….

"No!" Belle said running between Adam and Adrienne, "I won't let you do this!"

Adam felt the transformation reversing. But he was still being held by the force. "What do you suggest we do then?" Adrienne asked being a smart ass.

Belle thought back to when she found her father as a prisoner. How she gave herself up for his safety. Because she loved him. She had to the same for Adam. It was her Adrienne wanted, not Adam.

"I'll stay if you let him go," Belle said trying to sound strong.

"Belle! No!" Adam yelled stuck where he was.

Belle turned around to face him. "I promised you wouldn't get hurt…" Belle said trying to hold back the tears.

Adam saw the grief and sorrow in his wife's eyes. His Beautiful Rose was wilting…

"Deal!" Adrienne said throwing Adam against the wall.

Before Adam even had a chance to get up, Belle was captured by Adrienne's invisible force, opening up the cage where Jacques stood horrified the whole time and throwing her in. Closing the cage again. "Belle!" Adam said getting up.

He quickly ran to the cage which was now growing it's bark back. Within a few seconds, the bark sealed Jacques and Belle away from the world with Belle mouthing, "_I love you…" as the last thing Adam saw of his beloved wife. _

_Adam fell to his knees, his arm stretched out. Breathing deeply, trying to quickly process everything that just happened. _

"_Get out…" Adrienne said behind him. _

_Adam turned his head to see Adrienne pointing to the door with a look of pleasure on her face. "I am not leaving without her…" he said firmly._

"_She made a deal! She stays with me for her freedom! Now go!" Adrienne said flicking her wrists, "Be free! Your daughter will be waiting for you!"_

_Jolie! The few minutes involving Belle had made him forget for a little while. He had to find her and see what had become of her. He had to help her through it. No one knew how to survive that way better than himself and he knew that for a fact…_

"_Go your majesty! Go save your little child!" Adrienne said acting sarcastic._

_Adam stood up and took one more glance at the cage and then the rose. And then bolted out the door. Adrienne stayed. Even more satisfied of herself than she has been so far…_


	11. I Understand

Belle sat herself down on the side of the cage, leaning back on the bark and then he hugged her knees and cried into her skirt. This reminded her too much of the memories she thought she would never have to face again.

Jacques sat on the other side of the cage, staring at her and immediately feeling like this was all his fault, even though he knew it wasn't. He wished that he could do something. "Queen Belle?" he asked finally speaking up.

Belle lifted her head and wiped away her tears. She didn't say anything but Jacques knew he had her attention. "Is there anything I can do?" he asked sheepishly.

Belle scooted over next to him. "You look so much like him but you don't act like him at all," she said.

Jacques immediately became confused. "What?" he asked.

Belle smiled gently at him. "You are not like him…" she said.

Jacques was still confused. He thought for a moment that the Queen had finally lost it. The loss of her daughter and husband in one day finally cracked her but no… Belle has been through worse. She could take it and he knew that she wasn't going to give up so easily. Jacques hit himself in his mind for thinking such a thing.

"May I ask who I am not like, Queen Belle?" he asked politely.

"Please Jacques. You've known me long enough to know that you are a family friend. You know you can call me Belle," she said.

Alright-Belle," Jacques said rolling her name off his tongue. It felt weird calling her that but he continued, "But who are you talking about?'

Belle laughed a bit and said, "You're nothing like your father…"

Jacques immediately started boiling up inside. He looked away from the Queen, not wanting to show it. "Yes. My father… The conceited, pompous jerk who messed up mother forever…" he mumbled.

"Yes," Belle said with a agreeing sigh, "I have to agree. But you're much better than both of your parents. If you didn't look a little bit like him, I would have never guessed you were related."

Jacques crossed his arms, trying to contain the anger toward a man he had never even met. "Your pout is the same too," she laughed, "But yours is for a better reason…"

Jacques took a deep breath and loosened up. He looked back at her, arms still crossed. "Since I am considered a family friend- Belle… I want to know what my father was really like. I want to know the truth…"

Belle looked at the other side of the cage. Re-collecting memories. "I know who your mother is now. I remember her threatening me after Gaston introduced himself to me. I had to idea they were engaged until later on. It still didn't change my view of him…"

Jacques let him arms down and let Belle know he was listening. Belle looked back at him. "Gaston wasn't a very good man. He was rude, conceited and pompous as you said. He was always full of himself and when he wanted something, he didn't give up. He was so busy paying attention to how he looked than anything else," Belle said with sadness in her voice.

Jacques nodded his head in agreement, collecting all the words Belle just said. "By what my mother was telling me, I assumed the same thing."

Belle looked back to the other side of the cage as well as Jacques and they both let out a sigh at the same time. "Do you think Adam will find Jolie?" Jacques said trying to break the awkward silence.

Belle tried to smile but it was hard to keep on. "I hope so. I can't lose two people I love _and my freedom in one day," she said._

_Tears started coming to her eyes again. "Oh! I didn't mean to-"_

_Belle shook her head and wiped away the tears. "It's not your fault Jacques…"_

_There was another moment of silence when Belle finally spoke up. "How are we going to escape?"_

_Jacques was caught off guard but quickly found his focus. "I don't know," he said, "I've been trying to figure that out since Jolie was transformed."_

"_Well, there's no reason we have to stop thinking," Belle said trying to sound reassuring, "We have to entertain ourselves somehow…"_

_Jacques smiled and said, "Now where do we start?"_

_Adam ran through the forest. Calling out Jolie's name. "JOLIE!" he cried._

_He knew what went through his head when we was a beast. He was ashamed of himself and how he looked. He wanted to conceal himself from the world so no one could see him. Only he had his own castle to do that while Jolie did not. He knew she would do that same and this was the only place she could go without anyone taking her as a threat. "JOLIE!" he yelled again._

_Where could she be? Adam was getting frustrated and worried at the same time. He had been looking all day. It was evening now. "JOLIE!" he cried one more time._

_No answer. No noise. Nothing…_

_Adam sighed and shook his head. How was he ever going to find her by now?_

_He sprang up when he heard rustling in the bushes behind him._

"_Jolie?" he asked hoping it was his daughter and not another animal. _

_From the bushes, he saw two very blue eyes peeking through. Adam knew who they belonged to. "Jolie?" he said trying to stay calm, "I know you're behind that bush."_

_He started walking towards it. "Dad?" she barely said._

_Adam felt relieved but he had to know one more thing before he could relax completely. "Jolie, can you come out?" he asked preparing himself. He hoped that everything was a big joke but he knew better._

_Jolie shook her head, making the bushes rustle. "No. I can't. You won't think it's me…" she said._

_Adam heard the shame in her voice. "Do you remember that story your mother read to you when you were little?" _

"_Yes," Jolie said still not moving._

"_I think you've already figured out that it was real. It's the story of your mother and I. She was the Beauty and I was the Beast…" he said taking another step toward the bush._

_Jolie took a step back, still concealing herself inside the bush. "I know how you feel right now. I've been where you have been," Adam said taking another step, "I've been a beast, Jolie. Nothing is going to make me believe you are not my daughter."_

_He saw a bushy tail sticking out from the behind the bush. He laughed trying to make the moment more at ease and he actually meant it. "I had one of those too," he said pointing to the tail._

_Jolie took a deep breath and slowly rose from the behind the bush. A look of embarrassment and sadness. Trying to avoid her father's eyes. Thinking her father might change his mind and refuse that she is his daughter. But he just stared at her with guilt. He remembered the shame… The depression of knowing who you are and he even felt more sad because Jolie didn't deserve it…_

"_Dad?" Jolie barely spoke out. _

_Adam just stepped up to his daughter and hugged her. She was the same height as him now but it was alright. He was glad she wasn't badly hurt or worse…_

_Jolie felt relief spread over her and hugged back, almost too tight and started crying on his shoulder. "I'm so scared…"_

_Adam rubbed her furry back. "I know Jolie… I understand…"_


	12. Finding a Solution

Adam sat with his daughter by her new favorite tree. The silence seemed like forever, even though they had only sat down a minute ago.

"Father…" Jolie said looking away, "I don't know what to do… I don't know where to go and-"

Jolie started crying. She knew her father accepted her and saw her through the beastly form but she still was embarrassed and scared. Adam leaned over and gathered her into a hug, rubbing her back. Even though it was 18 years ago, Adam still remembered everything like it was yesterday. She knew exactly how she felt. She felt ashamed, embarrassed, frightened and afraid that no one would be there to love her. And she would spend the rest of her life alone…

But Adam wasn't going to let that happen. He was here to help her. He was there to support her and most importantly, he was there to love her and make sure she wasn't alone, even if she remained a beast forever.

"Jolie," Adam said gently pulling away, "I love you, no matter what you are."

Jolie wiped away another tear. "I love you too," she said feeling somewhat better.

She sat back against the tree and looked at her father. "You and mother tried to tell me your story through that book every night," Jolie said looking ahead, "But I thought it was just a story and I didn't believe in magic until Adrienne did what she did. And now I'm a beast, Jacques in a cage and mother…"

Jolie looked at her father worried, "Where's mother?"

Adam sighed deeply and looked at his daughter. "Your mother is also in Adrienne's grasps…" she said with sorrow.

Jolie gasped. "How did Adrienne get her!"

"When your mother and I realized you were missing, we thought you'd be with Jacques and she insisted she should come along to protect me," he laughed a bit. Jolie smiled knowing her mother would do that. Adam continued. "But when arrived at Adrienne's, we had no idea what was going on and we didn't have much time to think. Before we could take another breath, your mother was imprisoned with Jacques and we figured out what happened to you."

He frowned. Jolie let a tear escape down her cheek. "I figured I should come and look for you. Teach you how to survive as a beast until we can figure out how to break the spell," Adam said getting up. He walked over to another tree and leaned against it, "Because there's no one better on how to be one than me…"

Jolie got up and walked up beside her father. She could tell by his face that memories were floating through his head. "But you're not a beast now and that was a long time ago…" Jolie said, "And if you never were a beast, you would have never met mother…"

Adam smiled. "I know…" he said, "And that was the best thing about being a beast… Because I have you now too…"

Jolie smiled. "So…" Jolie said trying to prevent awkward silence, "What did you look like as a beast? I want to see which one of us is beastlier…"

Adam laughed and looked at his daughter with a smile and an eyebrow up. Jolie returned the same look. "I think I beat you…" Jolie said smugly.

"Are you sure about that?" Adam asked trying to be cool.

"I don't know. I've never seen you as one so as far as I know, I win…"

Adam smiled. "I had horns…"

Jolie felt her head to see if she had any. "Aw…" she said in joking disappointment.

Adam laughed. "Now I think I win…"

"I surrender!" Jolie said putting her paws up, "I still wish I could see you as a beast though. I mean I believe you were but… I want to see the history itself. I'm pretty sure I know how to break this curse but I need to see your history in a visual way to prove it…"

Adam made a straight face. Although he met Belle as a beast and now had Jolie, he didn't want to go back to that past. There were still come bad memories he didn't want Jolie to see. He was afraid it'd be too much for her. But look what she has been through already… She could handle it and if it helped break the spell, then he was willing to do it. He was willing to do anything to help her. "How are you going to project the memories?"

Jolie looked at ground below her. "Jacques didn't believe in magic either. But he did believe that one of his mother's tricks worked. One of her potions," she said rubbing her feet in the dirt, "And he took some away and hit it so he could figure out why this worked when nothing else did. I know where it is…"

Jolie then remember how Adrienne must have read her history. She must have drank some of the potion and when she had Jolie's blood, that's all she needed. It made sense.

Adam's eyes widened. "So you have a way of projecting memories?"

Jolie looked up. "Kind of…" she said, "You drink some and then I drink some and then we hold hands. You can send the memories you want me to see in my mind and then I can do the same in return."

Adam raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "How do you know all this?"

Jolie would have blushed if her fur wasn't in the way and smiled shyly. "Jacques and me exchanged memories one day. Childhood memories. That's how we know each other so well."

Adam looked up at her father who looked suspicious. Jolie's smiled immediately dropped. "What?"

Adam smirked and replied, "You really like Jacques, don't you?"

Jolie smiled shyly again and looked at the ground once more. She nodded.

"Well we can spend time with him after we save him," Adam said, "But we have to find that potion first."

Jolie sighed and pouted. She had a similar pout to her father's. "What's wrong?" Adam asked.

"The potion is hidden in grandpa's basement, under one of the floor boards…"

Belle drew pictures in the dirt that was only in the cage, hoping drawing would spark an idea. She figured Adrienne added it for the nature effect. And she wondered if Adam found Jolie last night. She hoped he did.

Jacques was standing up, pacing on the other side of the cage and kept thinking on how to escape. His mother's magic was making the vines and bark impossible to break. Then he thought of something. Belle had to agree in order for it to work. "Belle," he said stopping and facing Belle, "I think I know how to get out…"

Belle's head popped up and she leaned toward him, giving Jacques her full attention. "I know how we can get out but it isn't the best I've come up with…" he said unsure now.

"I don't care. Just tell me how this is going to work," Belle said anxiously.

Jolie and Adam woke up the next morning. They stayed up late and decided to wait until the next day, saving their energy for what the day had prepared for them. "Are you ready?" Adam asked.

Jolie took a deep breath and said, "Yes."

Moments later, they were at the edge of the forest. Back where Jolie had first entered to live her life as a beast. "Father," Jolie said as they were walking, "Grandpa saw me when I came here."

Adam stopped and turned around. "I know what you're going to tell me. He was scared, right?"

Jolie looked shocked. Adam just smiled. "How did you know!"

"You're going to see why in a moment, remember?" Adam said taking another step but Jolie pulled his collar.

"But what about grandpa? He won't recognize me!"

Adam knew she was right, so he replied, "I'll go first and explain what happened."

Jolie hoped her grandpa would not see her as a monster.

Adam and Jolie spotted the little cottage through the branches and finally were on the edge. "I'll be right back. Promise," Adam said to Jolie before he set off to the cottage.

"Maurice!" he yelled running to the cottage.

He heard trinkets clinking and steam poured out of the storm cellar when Belle's father opened the doors. Adam came running to Maurice's aid when the old man came coughing out. "Maurice," Adam said, "Are you alright?"

Maurice looked at his son in law and smiled. "Adam! How nice to see you!" he said.

"I'm here because-"

"No need to tell me," Maurice said.

Adam looked puzzled. "What?"

Maurice coughed a little more into his sleeve and looked up at Adam. "Is Jolie alright?'

Adam wondered how Maurice figured out. "How did you know?"

"One of your service men came and told me yesterday that Jolie was missing. I told him I'd keep my eye out for her since I can't track the area like I use to," Maurice said thinking of the beast he saw running into the woods two nights ago, "And her young friend, Jacques just came a few minutes ago. He seemed anxious to tell me something. I was just about to head up when I saw you."

"Jacques' inside!" Adam said surprised.

"Well, yes! But I thought he was involved in the search as well. I was hoping he'd bring me good news."

"There's a lot going on," Adam said, "But I want to let you know I found Jolie…"

"You did! Is she alright! How is she doing?" Maurice said happy to know his grand daughter was found.

"Yes, she alright but she's not…" Adam said trying to find a way to explain this to Maurice.

"What are you talking about?" Maurice asked flustered.

"I will explain the whole story when we get inside but first, you need to see Jolie," Adam said running toward the edge of the woods.

"Careful Adam!" Maurice said running after him, "I saw a beast run in there the other night! It's funny because the beast had the same eyes as-"

Maurice was interrupted when he approached the edge of the woods and saw the beast he was talking about, standing next to Adam. Maurice looked scared and surprised all at the same time. "That's because the beast you saw _was Jolie," Adam said. _

_Jolie was embarrassed again. She looked down at the ground. "What in the devil happened to my grand daughter!" Maurice asked furiously._

"_We'll explain it all soon. For now, Jolie has to come inside. She can't be seen out here at the moment," Adam said looking toward the village. _

_The village was slow today. Barely anyone out and if they went at the right time, no one would notice them run across the yard to the cottage. "Run," Adam said starting to run. _

_Adam ran, Jolie running on all fours after him, smiling to know her grandfather didn't see the monster she was. Maurice wobbling behind and making sure no one was looking._

_They made it to the door and quickly stepped inside. Maurice was only a few seconds behind and ran inside, closing the doors and locking it. Jolie looked around the house, and then looked at the table, freezing where she was._

_Jacques was leaning on one of the chairs and was already looking at them when he heard them come in. Jolie turned away and covered herself with her arms. _

_Jacques only ran to Jolie and gently moved Jolie's arms away. "Don't look at me," Jolie said putting her arm back._

"_I already have," Jacques said, "And I'm so relieved to see you're alright…"_


	13. The Truth in the Past

Jolie slowly and cautiously moved her paws away to see Jacques smiling gently. He wasn't afraid of her, he wasn't disgusted by her. He knew exactly who she was and she was he was happy to see her.

"Jacques?" Adam asked immediately confused, "But-But how did you escape? Where's Belle? Did she escape too! Is she alright!"

Jacques shook his head after Adam quickly asked his questions. "Belle is still trapped by my mother," Jacques responded, "I had to lie to escape and Belle played along. She knew if I could escape, I could get help. My mother just wants her. No one else…"

"Where does Adrienne think you are now?" Adam said still processing everything.

"She thinks I'm on her side now and that I'm out looking for you, making sure you guys don't come back and save Belle. But I assure you I'm doing the opposite. I came here to see if Maurice might know anything about you guys and if not, then let him know."

"We thank you Jacques," Adam said placing a hand on the boys shoulder, "We appreciate everything you're doing for us."

Jacques nodded as Adam walked to the book shelf. "Jolie," Adam said reading the titles of the books Belle had left there.

Jolie perked up from her deep thoughts of how this whole thing was going to work out. "Yes father?" she responded.

"Where did you say that potion was again?"

Jolie turned to her grandfather. "It's under the floor board in your basement grandpa," she said to him.

She faced Jacques and said, "Jacques knows where it is. Let him go get it."

"What are doing with the potion?" Jacques asked curiously.

"I have to see if a theory is true," Jolie said, "And make sure I was hearing my story right…"

"And how is this memory potion going to help?"

"Well," Jolie said looking at her father, "We're going to look into my father's memories and see if my theory is true. In order for it to be true, the plot has to be what I think it is and I can make sure by seeing the actual events."

"I see…' Jacques said still wondering why they needed to see the King's memories to see how to break the curse, "I'll be right back.'

Jacques ran out of the door, aware that his mother might be seeing him. Being ready to play the part of the bad guy if needed. Jolie prepared herself as well, knowing she would be the victim in such a case.

Jolie waited by the door and Adam took a book off the shelf. Maurice ran into the other room to get an invention of his. Jolie turned around and watched her father open the book and flip the pages, scanning the words. "Do those belong to mother?" Jolie said trying to break the silence.

Adam smiled and laughed a bit. "These are definitely hers," he said, "Who else would have the patience to read this many words?"

Jolie laughed. Her father made a point, even though Jolie liked reading a book occasionally. Not as often as her mother though.

She was glad that Jacques had made it out. In fact, it made her extremely happy. But she was still terrified about her mother. Like Jacques had said, Adrienne only wanted Belle and because Jolie walked into this mess, her mother was imprisoned.

Adam closed the book and sighed deeply. He sat the book on the table and sat in the chair that Jacques was leaning on earlier. He put his elbows on his knees and his head in hands, rubbing his forehead and between the eyes. "Father," Jolie said shuffling over, "Was it really that bad?"

Adam looked up at his daughter. He found her before she could even begin to go through what he went through. He was glad he did but revisiting the years before Belle came along and even when Belle first came along was nothing but pure misery and depression.

"Yes," he said nodding, "It was very hard. I didn't know how to do anything but be angry and furious at the world for what happened to me. There were countless times when I thought things would never get better. Even after your mother showed up. I thought life was hopeless and when I first met your mother, I thought the beast I was and had become, would not let me love her no matter how hard I tried. She saw who I was better than I could."

Jolie looked at the ground and then back at her father who was smiling gently at her. "You will never have to feel that," he said, "I promise."

"_But I already feel a bit that way…" _Jolie thought but didn't question her father. She knew he was doing the best he could to make her feel loved, as well as Jacques and her grandfather and hopefully, her mother soon enough. And she couldn't be happier.

Jolie smiled in return.

Jacques burst through the door, panting. "Here! Take the bottle!" Jacques said almost throwing the potion to Adam.

Adam grabbed hold of it and said, "Jacques. What's wrong?"

Maurice had run in from the other room, wondering what all the commotion was about. Jacques peeked out the door and closed it firmly, locking it nice and tight. "I saw my mother in town. Buying bread. I was able to make it in the house without her seeing me," Jacques said finally catching his breath, "We need to lock all the doors and cover all the windows. Make it seem like no one is home. I can't risk you three getting hurt."

Adam was already pulling down the curtains, while Jolie and Jacques locked the few doors in the house. Maurice then lighted a candle because it was so dark.

Adam examined the little bottle in his hand. Blue potion seemed to be Adrienne's signature color. "What do I do again?" Adam said preparing himself for the past again.

"You drink a drop of potion and then place your hand inside the box…" Jacques said angling the box to the clear wall, "And how exactly does this work?"

Maurice came up and adjusted it quickly to where the strange box needed to be. "When he places his hand inside the box, the magic should spread through the box and use the big glass in the front here," Maurice said pointing out the large curved glass in the front, "And project it onto the wall for all of us too see."

"So it will be like moving pictures?" Jacques asked.

"Yes and no," Jolie said taking a seat next to Jacques, "It will be what we saw when we exchanged memories but larger and for all to see."

"I hope this works…"

"Oh! It will!" Maurice said making sure it was set, "I'm sure of it!"

Adam pulled the cork off the bottle. He sniffed it immediately, a habit he had picked up as a beast. And drank only the tiniest drop. Then he recollected the memories and placed his hand inside the box. Immediately, the box shined blue and out of the large glass in the front came light leading to the wall and showing Adam on the wall.

He was young. Younger than Jolie was now. Possibly 11? Anyway, it showed him sitting in his massive chair, yelling at his servants to bring him his presents. By the decoration and snow outside, Jolie knew it was Christmas. But that boy… No doubt it was Adam for he had the same blue eyes and light brunette hair but he was so rude! So ignorant and angry! If it wasn't for the actual memory, Jolie wouldn't believe it was her father. And even now, she had a hard time believing it was him.

Then it showed the old beggar woman at the front door and her father rejecting the rose she offered, calling her a 'wretched old hag' as he slammed the door.

She watched the enchantress appear and the castle staff turn into objects and her father turned into a beast…

Jolie was blown away from everything she was seeing. She knew it was true by now but it was a different story when she saw it with her own eyes.

Then the memory zoomed to her father, standing in front of his own rose. He kept his in a glass covering and recognized the room as her parents room. She couldn't believe how torn and mutilated it was.

Then it zoomed to her grandfather sitting in a chair. The objects that Jolie had learned where the castle staff, surrounded the old man. Maurice saw her father and gave the same terrified look he gave Jolie the first night he saw her. She saw her father take Maurice to the dungeon and lock him up.

Jolie keep watching but searched for Jacques hand and finally grabbed it when she found it. Jacques looked over at Jolie who was still in awe by the memories projected. Jacques gripped Jolie's paw in return, focusing his attention back to the wall.

Then they all saw Belle, holding Maurice's hand and then showing her taking her father's place. Jolie thought her mother strong and brave although she could only imagine how scared Belle really was.

It showed how Jolie's mother _hated her father at first and didn't want anything to do with him. Jolie saw the loneliness in her father's eyes. She understood why this was hard for him. _

_It showed her father saving her mother from wolves and then Belle cleaning Adam's scratched arm. The first time they said something nice to one another. _

_It showed short little events of them bonding to the point where Adam and Belle were dancing. Jolie silently giggled at the sight of her father nervous to dance with her mother. But then it showed Adam setting Belle free so she could save Maurice. Then the next memory made the room more silent than it already was. _

_Her father turned around, sad. No point in living anymore because Belle was gone and standing at the doorway, holding a bow and arrow in his hand, ready to shoot was a tall, strong man with jet black hair and blue eyes. Jolie heard a gasp escape from Jacques. _

"_My father…" Jacques barely spoke out. _

_Jolie looked over and saw the man, Gaston, in Jacques immediately. Jacques was sad and confused. Jolie looked back at the wall, squeezing Jacques hand a bit. Letting him know he wasn't alone._

_Gaston shot the arrow in Adam's back and Jolie's father let Gaston beat him around. Then they all heard Belle's voice. He had a purpose. She came for him. It got to the point where Adam was holding Gaston over the castle ledge, Gaston begging for mercy. _

_Adam told him to get out and he climbed to Belle, reaching for her dainty hand. Jolie smiled at the moment. _

_But Adam let out a huge roar and saw that Gaston has just stabbed her father in the side. Belle grabbed Adam's shirt as Gaston lost his balance and fell off the castle to his death…_

_Jolie felt Jacques squeeze her paw and dared to look at him and saw he was sad. Sad that he never got meet Gaston. Sad that Gaston was the man he was. Sad that the one time he got to see his father, was the time he the most heartless…_

_Jolie thought it best not to say anything and focused back on the wall, simply squeezing Jacques hand in return. _

_Jolie frowned as her father lay, dying and Belle confessing she loved him just as he passed away. They saw nothing but darkness for a while except for an explosion of lights and colors and then it faded into her father, being lifted up and being transformed into the man he is today. Human and loving. Not beastly as all. _

_Belle was frightened at first but she saw the beast within the man before her and they kissed passionately, making the castle turn into the castle Jolie knew and the servants she loved being turned human again. Jolie smiled at the happy ending. The type she read about in her mother's books. _

_Jolie saw her mother and father dancing again, only her father was human and they were all happy. Living happily ever after. _

_The projection faded away and Adam sat back in the chair and closed his eyes. Taking deep breaths. _

_Jolie knew her theory was right. Just like her father, she had to find someone to love her and for her to love in return. Love had to break the spell for her father. Love would have to break the spell for Jolie too…_

_Jolie looked over at Jacques who was sitting back in his chair. Sad and confused._

_Adam seemed to notice it as well. "I'm sorry you had to see your father that way," Adam said sympathetically. _

_Jacques shook his head and showed a bit of anger. "It's not your fault my father was a big fat jerk," he said laughing a bit at his joke, "I'm sorry he stabbed you…"_

_Adam didn't know he meant this as a joking comeback or not so he nodded his head to accept the apology. Maurice peeked his head inside the door from the kitchen. He was keeping eye out for Adrienne, making sure she didn't interrupt this whole showing. "How are we doing?" Maurice asked._

"_We're done," Jolie said letting go of Jacques hands so she could turn around in her seat. _

_Maurice walked into the room and said, "Did you find you what you needed to know?"_

_Jolie looked unsure but nodded and said, "Yes. We found everything we needed…"_


	14. Making the Plans Work

"This is impossible…" Jolie said shaking her head.

She rest her head in her paw and thought about she was ever going to find love. In her condition?

Adam got up from his seat and walked over to his depressed daughter, taking her paw in his and kneeling so they were face to face. Jacques looked away in the opposite direction, trying not to stare at them. He felt rude if he did.

"Jolie," Adam said as Jolie to look into her father's eyes, "Nothing is impossible. The word itself says, 'I'm possible…'"

Jolie smiled. He had a point. Look what happened with her father! Belle showed up when the rose had began to wilt. He didn't have much time and yet they had still managed to fall in love and break the curse. Jolie was hoping the same would happen to her and Jolie gathered her father into a hug. Although Adam was even questioning himself. Belle had come to _him_ and they were locked in the castle, away from society so they could bond. Jolie on the other hand didn't have that. She was a 16 year old young woman, disguised as a beast and everyone would look at her and run. Some might even die of fright. Everyone except…

"Jacques," Adam said standing up.

Jacques looked back at Jacques, his elbow in the arm of the chair and cheek leaning against his cheek. He looked at the King and said, "Yes?"

"Do you know when Jolie's rose is going to start wilting?"

Jacques immediately looked sad. "I'm afraid I do and it's not as long as yours…"

Jolie looked over with concern. Adam became serious and asked, "How long?"

"She only has a month to find someone to love her…"

Belle drew more pictures in her cage. She had nothing but faith in Jacques. She was wondering where he was now. Did he make it to her father's? Has he seen Adam and Jolie yet? Something was telling her that everything has turned out good so far. That Adam had found Jolie and Jacques was working his hardest to make everything right.

She drew herself, Adam and Jolie in the dirt. Almost like a family portrait. It wasn't the best picture but it kept her hopes up.

Adam knew about Jolie's feelings for Jacques and he was happy to know that Jacques had the same feelings toward her. But he couldn't tell them to kiss and fall in love. It was like _his_ curse. Telling the two would be cheating and it wouldn't count on magic's terms. They had to discover for themselves. And who better to help him than his own castle servants? They helped her and Belle without telling her what was going on. And they did it so well!

Adam looked at Jolie anxiously. "We need to get you to the castle Jolie. You too Jacques."

He ran to the door and said, "We have no time to loose!"

Jolie and Jacques looked at Adam like he was crazy. "Father, why are you so _jumpy_ all of a sudden?"

Adam realized he was getting really excited. He knew the way to break the spell and help and save his daughter but it was so hard to hide it. He cleared his throat and loosened his muscles a bit. "You'll be better protected at the castle. Also, all the servants will be wondering what has happened to us. They might be able to help."

"_I am telling the truth,"_ Adam thought to his own defense, "_I'm just not telling everything…"_

Jolie and Jacques looked at each other and then back at Adam who was still waiting by the door. The two teens walked cautiously to the door. It was night time now and it was a good time to go to the castle. There was less a chance of anyone in the village seeing Jolie.

"Wait!" Jacques cried.

Adam and Jolie stopped just before they walked out the door and turned to look at him. Giving him the same confused look. You could definitely tell they were related, even if Jolie had more hair than Adam. "Remember how my mother was out in the village today?" Jacques asked, "She might have also looking out for me and we have to pass my mother's house to get to the castle. You can't risk being seen with me!"

Adam rubbed his head. Jacques did have a point. But then he had an idea. "Jacques, your mother thinks your in her side, right?" Jacques nodded. "Then go to her now. Tell her your acting as an ally to get information from us. Tell her we're trying to go into hiding but you don't know where exactly yet. If she suggests the castle, tell her it's too obvious…"

Jacques thought the plan was brilliant and agreed quickly. Afterwards he would ride Philippe Jr. who was left at his mother's house, to the castle and meet them there.

Jacques went to walk out the door when Adam said, "Jacques…"

Jacques stopped and turned his head to look at Adam. "And please tell me how Belle is doing…"

Adam sounded so depressed and worried. Jacques nodded and ran out of the door, heading to his mother's home.

Adam and Jolie prepared quickly for their journey. "Thank you for all your help," Adam said to his father in law.

"It's no problem! Just fix this whole situation and get my grand daughter and my daughter back!" Maurice said with the highest hopes for Adam.

Jolie walked over and hugged her grandfather. Sad to leave him but knew she must. Adam then peeked his head out the door and gestured to Jolie to run with him across the yard and into the woods and they did just that. "I know a shorter way to get to the castle through here," Adam said.

"What happened to your horse?"

"One of the servants met me before I found you yesterday. He took my horse while I told him that you and Jacques were exploring in the woods. I didn't want to get their worries up until I knew everything that was going on myself," Adam said navigating through the trees.

Jolie stayed close behind Adam. Her father knew these woods better than she did but she was also a beast and ready to defend if necessary. "We should be there within the hour," Adam said ten minutes later.

Half an hour after that, they arrived at the castle gates. Everyone who worked in the stables had gone to bed by now so there was no one outside. "Wait in the stables," Adam said, "I want to let everyone know what's going on before you go in. So there won't be such a big shock when you walk in. They've seen worse but it's been years."

Jolie knew her father was talking about himself but she went inside the stables and waited for her father's return.

The horses were a little startled by her at first but quickly settled down when they realized she was no harm. Jolie sat in a pile of hay and took a deep breath. Everything was turning out alright.

Jolie closed her eyes and thought about her mother. She was always so happy and optimistic about everything. Then she thought about what she saw when she saw her father's memories earlier that day. How sad and lonely she was when she gave herself up for Maurice. It was still hard to believe that her mother could be like that. And so hard to believe how angry and pessimistic her father use to be!

Then Jolie smiled when she thought of how Belle saw Adam better than he could. If something like that could happen, Jolie was more confident that her spell would be broken.

Jolie hadn't seen her mother since the morning her and Jacques went to go see Adrienne. Jolie worried about her mother very much. Was Adrienne torturing her? Was her mother a chew toy or did Adrienne just like to see Belle in pain and misery, knowing her daughter was cursed into a beast and Adam wasn't around? From what Jolie knew of Adrienne, the last thought was her answer. And Jolie frowned at the thought of her unhappy mother again.

"Jolie."

Jolie opened her eyes and saw her father standing by her. Jolie had forgotten she was here. "They're all in the courtroom. They know what has happened and what's going on and they want nothing but to help you. But they said they need to see you first."

Jolie stood up and wiped the hay out of her fur. "If they've been through this before, how come they need help believing it?"

Adam laughed and Jolie started walking with him to the courtyard. "The last time this happened, they were all enchanted objects themselves. They're not use to being human when one of us is not."

Jolie laughed. She remembered what they looked like in her father's memories. It made sense.

Adam pushed open the great door and Jolie walked in behind him. Everyone gasped at the sight of Jolie. Not in a horrific way. In a more _concerned_ way. They felt sad for her.

Jolie noticed only a few were there.

There was Chip, Mrs. Potts, Cogsworth, Lumiere, Babette and Madame De La Grande Bouche there. "Oh you poor dear!" Mrs. Potts said holding her hand to her mouth.

Chip, who was now in his early twenties, looked at her shock. Lumiere was holding Babette and Cogsworth mouth hanged open. But the head of the household shook his head and stood up promptly. "I understand this is a reminder of a horrific time in our past but we must look past it and help what is now present!"

Jolie smiled. Cogsworth was doing what he does best. Taking charge, even though it didn't always work. "Father," Jolie whispered, "Doesn't the rest of the castle know too?"

"Yes," Adam whispered back, "But they all went back to their duties. These people are closer to you. I thought they would be more help."

Cogsworth went on. "I see a damsel who requires our help in her time of need. So, being the head of the head of the household, I say that Mrs. Potts start up dinner. It's only 6 in the evening! Babette, clean the child's room up! Madame, make sure there is a clean wardrobe for Miss Jolie! Chip, wait outside in the stables for Jacques and Lumiere…"

Cogsworth stood speechless while the rest of them went to their duties. Lumiere stood eager and ready to do whatever was told of him. "Uh, Lumiere…" Cogsworth said making something up, "You make sure Jolie has company!"

Cogsworth turned to Adam and Jolie who were smiling so big, it was almost taking up their whole face. "I shall make sure everyone is in place!"

Cogsworth hurried off and as soon as Adam and Jolie made sure he was out of earshot, they burst out laughing. Lumiere smiled and said, "What did I do?"

Jolie shook her head trying to catch her breath. "It's not you. I'm just really glad to be home…"

Belle looked at the dirt picture of her family. She sighed deeply and lied down to go to sleep. Then she heard footsteps approaching the door. She immediately stood up and listened.

The door opened and footsteps came running inside. "Mother!"

Belle smiled. It was Jacques. Hopefully Belle would hear some news of what has been going on. "Jacques," Adrienne said sternly.

Belle stiffened. Something wasn't right.

"Yes mother?" Jacques asked acting like nothing was wrong.

"I heard you were heading toward Maurice's house. Is that true?"

He got to Maurice! Belle became excited but listened more because Adrienne heard about it.

"Yes, mother I was," Jacques said, "But I was acting as their friend. Getting more information on what's going on with them."

Adrienne smiled, walked over to Jacques and kissed him on the forehead. "You're just like your father! He could always charm people to do his biddings as well."

Belle stuck her tongue out at the remark but then thought, "_At least he's doing it for a good cause…"_

"_Unlike some of us who used him instead," Adrienne said toward the cage. Belle knew that was meant toward her. _

"_So what did you find out?" Adrienne asked excitedly. _

"_They told me they're going into hiding. I didn't catch where exactly before they ran off," Jacques said very straight forward. _

"_What about the castle?"_

"_Too obvious. That's the first place anyone would look," Jacques said._

_Belle smiled because she knew Jacques was lying about acting like an ally. She knew he was an ally. He was a good actor. That was one thing he got from his father but he was using it for good. And he was fooling his mother which is all they needed. _

"_I'm going to search for them more," Jacques said walking over to the rose, "I know Jolie after all. I know how she thinks…"_

"_You're such a brilliant young man," Adrienne said sounding so proud of him. _

_Jacques stared at the rose, and thought of Jolie in her beast form. "Exactly how many more days until the curse is permanent?" Jacques asked still starting at the rose. _

"_She has a week. I decided to cut the time down a bit," Adrienne said pleased with her decision. _

_Belle's eyes widened and yelled, "You're pure evil!"_

_Adrienne turned to the cage and smiled, simply replying, "Thank you…"_

_Anger boiled up inside of Jacques. He wanted nothing more but to turn around and pin his mother to the wall, forcing her to give more time to the curse. But he had to act like he was agreeing with the plan. It took everything he had to keep staring at the rose so Adrienne couldn't see the anger on his face. He quietly took a deep breath and turned around with a grin on his face as well. "You're brilliant mother! Just brilliant!" he said through lies, "But in order to keep track of them and get information that they wouldn't give me right off the bat, I need something to change form. I can get more information from the villagers. They'll tell more to a loved one than to a stranger."_

_Adrienne smiled. "I'm impressed on how well thought out this is Jacques."_

"_I only take after my wonderful father," Jacques said almost gagging but managed to hide it._

_Adrienne ran to her cupboard and took out a vial with yellow potion in it. "Drink this and think of the person you wish to portray. It must be someone who exists or has existed. You can't make them up."_

_Jacques gently took the vial from Adrienne's hand, touching her fingers and feeling a bit of a tingle when he did. "Thank you mother. I'll be back as soon as I have any news on their whereabouts."_

_Adrienne kissed Jacques on the cheek and scooted him out, wishing him luck. Jacques turned around before he opened the door to leave. "I have one question to ask," he said._

"_Yes?" Adrienne responded calmly. _

"_If I do find their whereabouts, it will be clear that Adam will ask how his beloved Belle is doing. What should I tell him?"_

"_Tell him Belle is fine. She is well fed and has a joy of time when she hears about the curse and the other magic I can perform," Adrienne said through a grin._

_Jacques knew she was telling the truth although he could argue on the last bit. He nodded and walked out the door, closing it and Belle and Adrienne could hear Jacques ride off on Belle's horse into the village._

_Belle let out a deep breath. She knew Adam and Jolie were at the castle and Jacques was heading there now. He was tricking his own mother right under her nose and she didn't suspect a thing. The only thing Belle could do now was wait and hope more good news was coming her way._

_Jacques arrived at Maurice's house. He thought he would tell Maurice what has been going do far and then head to the castle to see Jolie again. Jolie was all he thought about…_

_Adam walked to the stables to check up on Chip who was lying in the hay, bored. "Has Jacques arrived yet?" Adam asked._

_Chip shook his head. "It's been an hour since your arrival. He hasn't shown up yet," Chip responded._

"_Well come on in then. I'll keep someone at the door incase he shows up. Hopefully Adrienne hasn't figured out what's actually going on," Adam said helping pull Chip up._

_Chip thanked the master and ran off into the castle. Adam made sure the horses were alright and started heading toward the castle himself when he heard hooves galloping behind him. _

_Adam turned and saw Philippe Jr. Jacques?_

_No. It was Maurice riding the horse. Adam immediately ran to open the gate and let him in. Helping the old man down and putting the horse in the stables. _

_Maurice didn't say a word. Not a sound, reaction. Nothing. This was unlike Maurice. Adam led Maurice inside where he could rest. _


	15. Saving His Two Beautiful Roses

Adam led Maurice inside the castle, still wondering why he was so silent and why he managed to get Belle's horse when it was Adrienne's.

Maurice continued following Adam with a straight face. No sound at all. "You can stay in this room," Adam said opening an empty room, "Until we can prepare your regular room. We weren't expecting you back to quickly."

Maurice turned his to look down the hallway. "I prefer that room down there," he said.

Adam jumped. That wasn't Maurice's voice. But Adam still responded, "Down there? But the rooms down there are taken."

"Yes I know. And one of them are mine," Maurice responded.

Adam was dumb stricken. "Uh…" was all Adam could say.

Maurice turned back to face him and formed into Jacques. Now Adam knew that voice. "Jacques! What are you doing!" Adam cried.

"I was telling you my room was down there," Jacques said not getting the point.

"No! Why did you look like Maurice!"

"Oh! That! I wanted to disguise myself so if my mother asked the villagers where I was heading, they couldn't tell it was me heading toward the castle," Jacques responded laughing.

"How did you do it?" Adam asked suspicious that Jacques might be doing his own magic.

"I tricked my mother into giving me this," Jacques said pulling the vial of yellow potion out of his bag.

Adam squinted at it and said, "You can change into any form you want with this?"

Jacques nodded. "But only for a short time. It's like the potion dropped on Jolie only this one we have control over. Jolie's potion on the other hand… Not so much…"

"How's Belle?"

Adam wasted no time to ask if his wife was alright and Jacques wasn't surprised. "She's doing just fine. My mother does feed her and such. And Belle isn't afraid to give her opinion."

Adam smiled at the last comment. Jacques smiled in return but immediately frowned. "But I also have some bad news as well," he said.

Adam broke out of his thoughts of Belle and looked at Jacques quickly. "What is it?"

"My mother has shortened the time for the curse…"

Adam froze and barely spoke out, "How long does she have now?"

Jacques hated the words that he was about to say. "A week…"

Adam shook his head, pacing back and forth. One month was short enough but now a week! But then he remembered his purpose for coming to the castle in the first place. "We can't give up," Adam said, "We have to try everything we can. And even if we don't succeed, we will be there for her."

Jacques smiled at the fatherly love Adam was displaying. Jacques just wished that could have the same. "What about Belle?" he asked.

Jacques looked at the King for an answer. Jacques had become better friend with Belle when they were locked up and before he was released. He was concerned for her safety as well as Adam. "I'm planning on a rescue mission," Adam said still pacing back and forth, "I just don't know where to start."

Adam stopped pacing, looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath. He wanted to save Belle desperately. If he had her, things would be much easier with Jolie's spell. "I think we should rescue Belle first," Adam said, "Then she can help us find someone to love Jolie."

"Can I do anything to help?" Jacques said jumping up. He wanted to help anyway he could.

"You can give Jolie company while I work on a plan," Adam said smiling, "You're the only one who doesn't see the beast…"

Jacques smiled. "I'll do my best," he said.

Adam ran to the west wing to start hatching a plan to save one of his Beautiful Roses.

Belle slept most of the day. She thought it would keep her from going insane from being locked up so long with nothing to do. And she was in a happier place when she dreamed. She could do whatever she wanted and have anything happen.

This time she was dreaming of her and Adam, sitting on the fountain in the garden. Hand in hand. And ahead of them was Jolie and Jacques, running around, throwing snowballs at each other. Winter had come already in her dream but she knew it was coming really soon in reality.

Adam and Belle turned and decided to go back inside and warm up. "I'll catch up with you in a moment," Belle said, "I just want to tell Jolie something."

Belle and Adam kissed and went their separate ways.

Belle walked up and went behind the fountain, ducking and peeking so only her head was showing so she could spy on the teenagers in the courtyard. She didn't know why she was doing this. But her dream seemed to put her there so she obeyed.

Jolie and Jacques stopped throwing snowballs at each other and fell in the snow. Laughing at their clumsiness. But the sky turned dark and the two teens soon stopped laughing. The wind picked up and became colder and bitter so it nipped at the skin. Jolie and Jacques found each other and Jolie bundled up against Jacques, who was holding her close and keeping her warm. Protecting her from any danger that was about to happen. Belle had gasped at all this but remained put in her spot. She couldn't move.

A cloud of black smoke faded into view behind Jolie and Jacques, the two teens looking behind them to see. Once the smoke came into full view, it immediately faded away and quickly revealed Adrienne in it. The two were horrified and Belle still couldn't move.

Adrienne laughed evilly and Jolie immediately turned into the beast she was today. Belle had not seen her daughter yet and what she looked like and gasped at Jolie's form. Angry at Adrienne for what she did to her daughter.

Adrienne chanted some magic words and threw Jacques in the snow, Jolie running after him. "Jacques!" she cried.

Adrienne laughed, entertained by her action. Jolie examined Jacques and turned at Adrienne. Furious and growled at her. She sprinted right toward Adrienne, who looked like she was ready to kill.

Belle tried everything in her power to move but she was planted in the ground, forced to watch the horrific events in front of her.

Jolie jumped to pounce on top of Adrienne but the witch was already two steps ahead of her. Adrienne flew a ball of blue magic toward the leaping beast and knocked Jolie into the snow next to Jacques. Unconscious and helpless.

After everything that just happened, Belle was finally able to move and ran toward both of them. She was terrified that they were hurt more than she thought or worse…

Adrienne's black clouds immediately swallowed the witch and faded away within seconds and left Belle, Jolie and Jacques alone in the garden.

Belle fell to her knees between the two. Jolie on her left and Jacques on her right, facing each other. The Queen frantically checked for a pulse on both of them and collapsed. "No…" she said to herself, "NO!"

She cried and put her face in her hands, face down against the snow.

Belle opened her eyes and found herself back in the cage. She dabbed her eyes dry for she found that she was really crying, like in her dream. She didn't want to admit it and she hated the feeling but something was telling her that was a prediction for the future. Something she didn't want to see happen and was hoping with all her heart that it wouldn't.

Jacques found Jolie in the library, reading the book her parents read to her so many times. "I can't believe how much this book is so similar to their story," Jolie said not looking up from the book.

Jacques smiled and waited until Jolie put the book down. "So, what do we do now?" Jolie asked.

Jacques sat in the chair beside her and pulled a little closer and said, "Well Adam is trying to devise a plan to save Belle and he said I'm in charge of-"

"Oh dear! Jolie! You're not in the best clothing now, aren't you?" Mrs. Potts said rushing in.

Jolie and Jacques were caught off guard. "Come on now! We have to get you out of those rags and into something decent for dinner!" Mrs. Potts said shooing her out of her chair and out of the room.

Jacques stood up to ask what was going on but Lumiere stepped in front of him saying, "We also have to get you ready Mon Ami."

Jacques couldn't believe what was going on and tried to step around Lumiere to get to Jolie. But Lumiere always stepped back in front of him. "You'll see her soon," the servant assured Jacques.

Jolie tried to stop and say good bye but Mrs. Potts and now Babette kept scooting her out. She looked back at Jacques and mouthed, "_What's going on?"_

Jacques shrugged his shoulders and said, "_I don't know."_

They were both confused as hell and you could see it on their faces but they each went with the people who separated them to their rooms and went along with what they said.


	16. Happily Ever After?

Jolie and the two women left the library and up the stairs to the bathroom. While Lumiere took Jacques into the room where he stayed when he spent the night at their castle. "Now what should you wear tonight?" Lumiere said shoving Jacques inside the room. Jacques caught his balance and still confused said, "Uh… Something nice?"

Lumiere chucked. "Now you're talking!"

Jolie was stripped of her leftover dress. Jolie immediately covered herself with her paw and yelled, "Do you mind!"

"Oh sorry dear!" Mrs. Potts said pushing Jolie into the big bathtub behind her.

"What is going on!" Jolie said before a large bucket of water was dumped over her head.

Mrs. Potts took a brush and started scrubbing her fur, as well as Babette. "You're going to have dinner!" Mrs. Potts said happily.

"But-"

Another bucket was poured on the princess. "You fur is quite difficult to work with," Mrs. Potts said scrubbing more dirt out.

Jolie was yanked and pulled and decided it was no use to argue with them and just go with the flow. And about an hour later, Jolie was out of the tub, dried off and in a green gown that made her beast form even more loveable. They made a hole in the back for her tail to come out and her hair was pulled back into a braid and she smiled. For the first time in a while, she felt beautiful.

Jacques was ready as well. The last hour involving Lumiere throwing different suits at him and when that had ended, Lumiere ordering the hairdressers to come and get all the knots out of his hair. When that was all done, he ended up wearing a yellow jacket over a white vest and shirt, white pants and his freshly cleaned black boots. His hair was tied back to it's usual pony tail and tied with a yellow ribbon. Lumiere quickly added a sprits of cologne as Jacques looked in the mirror. "You look so…" Lumiere said trying to find the right words.

"Preppy?" Jacques said examining his clothes. He wasn't use to wearing clothes this nice and wasn't sure if he liked it.

"No… But I think you're ready for dinner," Lumiere said opening the door.

Jacques looked at the servant confused and said, "But why the fancy shmancy dressing?"

"You're having it with Jolie. I would think you would want to look nice for her," Lumiere said suggesting the boy leave now.

Lumiere was right. Jacques did want to look his best for Jolie, no matter what the occasion but he knew he would feel silly in front of her too.

Jacques straightened up and walked out of the room, waiting for Jolie at the top of the stairs. This looked awfully familiar.

Jolie walked out of her room and greeted Jacques where he was waiting. Jacques bowed while Jolie managed to curtsey, even though it was hard with her hind legs. Jacques looked back at Lumiere who physically suggested for Jacques to offer his arm. Jacques turned back and offered his arm.

Jolie turned around to Mrs. Potts who made a shooing motion which was telling her to accept and Jolie turned and did just that.

The two walked down the stairs and Jacques smiled at Jolie who didn't look like a beast at all. She never did in his eyes. She was as beautiful as ever. He couldn't stop staring at her and Lumiere, Mrs. Potts and Babette couldn't help but notice.

Jolie leaned over and whispered, "Do you have any idea what's going on?"

Jacques smiled and said, "We're having dinner. Just like they said we were…"

Jolie looked away and smiled. For once, she was glad she had fur, because Jacques would see her blush.

The servants met each other at the top of the stairs. "Are we going to have to do this _every_ generation?"

Lumiere asked sarcastically.

Mrs. Potts laughed. "It does bring back pleasant memories, doesn't it?"

The three watched as Jolie and Jacques walked into the dining hall to eat. And they seemed to look away from each other. Trying to look at their food or the picture on the wall because they didn't want the other to see the smiled and blushes being made.

Lumiere and Mrs. Potts eventually joined them, serving them and making sure everything was going smoothly. The two met each other in the kitchen with Cogsworth and let him know what was going on. "This is definitely easier than before," Lumiere said setting down a pitcher of water.

"They already had a love for each other before all this chaos happened. They just need a little push to get them where they need to be," Mrs. Potts said sitting down.

"Well I for one, think that we are doing a splendid job. This spell should be broken before we know it!" Cogsworth said happily.

They all peeked outside the door to see no one at the table. "Where did they go!" Lumiere said running out., followed by Mrs. Potts and Cogsworth.

They looked frantically around the castle, Mrs. Potts ran down the hallway with the library and let out a deep breath when she found them in the library. Jolie was reading the book her parents had read to her. Jacques listened intently. Lumiere and Cogsworth found Mrs. Potts and took a deep breath as well as Jolie finished the last of the book.

"Immediately the fairy gave a stroke of her wand, and in a moment all that were in the hall were transported to the Prince's palace. His subjects received him with joy; he married Beauty, and lived with her many years; and their happiness, as it was founded on virtue, was complete."

Jolie closed the book and sat it on her lap while Lumiere, Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts quietly walked away. "That was wonderful," Jacques said.

Jolie smiled and looked at the mud stain on the back. "Remember a year after we met? That summer? How we use to talk about our happily ever after?" Jolie said still looking at the book.

Jacques laughed and said, "Yes, I remember that. You said you wanted your own prince charming to come and sweep you off your feet. Taking you away and starting your own kingdom. With me right by your side, making sure you didn't do anything stupid."

Jolie laughed. "Yes and you wanted to bring your mother, fully healed and living peacefully with us."

Jolie frowned at the thought of Adrienne. Jacques took a deep breath and grabbed Jolie's paw. He didn't see a beast before him. He saw the only and only beautiful Jolie. The world around them faded away and they were in their own. Jolie was human and Jacques was holding her hand. They forgot all about the spell and everything that happened so far. "Jolie," Jacques said.

Jolie looked up at him. "Yes Jacques?"

"I don't know if you still believe in your happily ever after but…"

Jacques was trying to find the right words. He didn't want to seem too straight forward. "Yes Jacques?" Jolie said trying to urge it out of him.

Jacques laughed and looked into her big blue eyes. "I think I lo-"

"Jolie!"

It was Mrs. Potts' voice. Reality came back around them and Jolie turned back into a beast. The princess let go of Jacques hand, standing up. "Mrs. Potts, what is it?"

Jolie ran over to the servant who seemed flustered and scared. Jacques stayed behind in his seat and sighed deeply, disappointed he didn't get to tell Jolie what he wanted to tell her. Confused if those words _were_ the words he wanted to tell her. But he soon got up and joined Jolie. "It's your father! He left without telling anybody! We're afraid he went to get your mother all by himself!"

Jolie felt the anxiety fall over her and she ran out of the library and up to her room to find the rags she wore before. Jacques ran after her. "What do you think you're doing?" he yelled.

"I'm going after him!" Jolie yelled running in her room.

She slammed the door so Jacques couldn't come in. "Are you crazy! You know how my mother is! She'll kill you!" Jacques said yelling at the door.

Jolie opened the door, dressed in her green rags, her hair still in the braid. "What do you expect me to do? Just sit here and wait for his body to come back! I can at least try!"

Jolie pushed past Jacques, running down the stairs, getting on all four paws. "Jolie! Wait!"

Jolie ignored him and watched her run out the big front doors. Leaving it open and letting the new coming snow in. Lumiere and Chip ran to shut them close when Cogsworth strutted in asking, "What happened!"

Jacques stood there speechless and finally turned to go to his room. "She went to help Adam…"


	17. The Plot Begins to End

Jacques immediately ran to his own room, stripping himself of his jacket and vest on the way there. Lumiere, Mrs. Potts, Chip and Cogsworth had already ran their own ways to get help.

Jacques slammed the door and quickly changed into his common clothes. He opened his wardrobe and pushed the suits aside to find the bow and pack of arrows Jolie have him for his birthday last year. He slung the arrows over his back and picked up the bow, staring at it. He thought of when he saw his father shooting an arrow into Adam's back in the King's memories. Jacques always noticed he had a knack for archery and shooting but unlike his father, he only used to for shooting targets and stacks of hay. He was never a hunter like Gaston and Jacques thought about what Belle said to him when they were in the cage together. Although she only mentioned it about his pout, he realized it applied to everything Jacques had inherited from his father. He was a great archer and shooter like his father, he looked like his father, he could trick others into doing things just by looks and words just like his father and he even pouted like his father but they were all for much better reasons and for the _right _reasons. Jacques was proud of that much…

Jacques looked out the door to see the servants bustling about, trying to send a party out to help the royal family. If they saw him, they would force him to stay for protection but he knew his mother could wipe them all out in a minute. Jacques couldn't let that happen. He had to get there first and stop all this before anyone else was hurt. He grabbed his cloak and removed the arrows to put that on and then the arrows again. He had to sneak out and he was glad his room was by the garden because he climbed by the tree that stood by his window and carefully hopped down. Quickly grabbing a horse from the stables and riding to his home.

Belle waited in the cage. Something wasn't right. She could feel it. Then she heard hooves riding up outside. "Jacques?" she asked running to the side of the cage. She pressed her ear up against the bark once more so she could hear.

Footsteps ran toward the house and Adrienne had already made herself well aware that someone had arrived. But who was it?

"Adrienne! Open up! I want to make a deal!"

It was Adam! What was he doing here! What deal did he want to make! As terrifying as the moment was, Belle felt comforted hearing his voice again. Adrienne opened the door smugly. "Come in Adam. I would _love_ to hear what deal you have to offer…"

Adam stepped inside the house, dagger at his side if he needed to fight. "I want to talk about Belle and-"

"Do you ever want to talk about anything else?" Adrienne asked bored.

Adam ignored the comment and continued. "I want to talk about Jolie… And Jacques. I can't believe he has been working with y-"

"Oh stop acting like nothing is going on my dear King," Adrienne said cutting him off, "I am fully aware that Jacques is trying to act like he's on my side when he's truly not. When he returns which will be very shortly now, I shall ask him to do something for me to really prove he's siding with me."

Adam gave Adrienne a threatening glare and Belle gasped. She thought that Jacques has tricked his mother. "Oh! I just remembered that that task I will ask of him might cause you to get in the way," Adrienne said waving her wrist to take the bark away from the big vine cage, "And I just won't allow it!"

She laughed at her joke. "So I suppose you can spend time with you precious Belle while this is all happening," Adrienne said freezing Adam with the force once more.

And within a second Adrienne had opened the cage to throw Adam inside and closing it again. Belle ran to Adam's aid and Adrienne didn't bother to put the bark back. Belle and Adam were well aware of their surroundings.

"Adam," Belle said helping his sit up, "Are you alright?"

Adam rubbed his head and took one glance at Belle before he gathered her into a hug. "Belle," he whispered, "Are you alright? Did she hurt you?"

Belle felt good feeling his embrace again. "I'm fine Adam. I'm fine. I'm happy to see you but where is Jolie?"

Adam leaned down to her ear and said so quietly, it was almost like he wasn't talking at all. "She's safely back at the castle with Jacques…"

Belle let out a deep but quiet sigh. She was glad everyone was alright. At least for now…

"You're daughter should be here any moment," Adrienne said looking at the newly wilting rose. Another petal fell to the table.

"What are you talking about?" Belle asked confused.

"Your servants aren't very good at keeping secrets your Majesties. Jolie's on her way here now to help you…" Adrienne said with a huge grin.

Adam ran up to the side of the cage. "DON'T YOU DARE LAY A HAND ON HER!" he yelled.

"What are you going to do? Criticize me?" Adrienne asked all dumb like.

Adam went to reach for his dagger but it was not there. "Looking for this?" Adrienne asked holding the dagger up.

Adam became furious, loosing control of his temper. He grabbed the bars and shook them wildly, trying to break them. For once in his life, he wished he was a beast. "You don't want to cut yourself dear," Adrienne said waving her wrist.

Thorns appeared all over the vines, causing Adam to jump back before they could touch him. The King flung himself around the cage in anger and frustration. Belle carefully came up behind him and grabbed his shoulders, making Adam relax immediately. "Calm down Adam," she whispered soothingly, "We're not going to solve anything by throwing ourselves around.."

Adam took a deep breath, knowing she was right. He hadn't become that mad for a long time. "How touching… But I'm afraid this moment is going to be over soon…" Adrienne said.

Adam instantly pulled Belle close to him, protecting her from anything that was going to happen next. He wish he had Jolie in his arms with him as well. He gave Adrienne a look telling her not to come near. Adrienne just smiled and shook her head. "Jolie is right outside," she said.

Adam's glare dropped to a face of worry, as well as Belle. They all heard paws running toward the door. "No!" Belle said running to the side but Adam held her back.

"If Jolie has left, Jacques is not that far behind… Wait… He'll get us out…" Adam whispered knowing what he said was true.

Belle nodded and snuggled up against him once more, silently crying. Jolie has burst opened the door, on all fours and growling. Adrienne looked giddy. Snow was blowing in and a cold breeze brushed by Belle's face. The same cold breeze she felt in her dream. "Oh no…" she said.

"Oh! Jolie! How nice of you to come and save your parents!" Adrienne said grinning even bigger.

Jolie stayed in her position, ready to pounce at the right moment. "Would you mind waiting a moment Princess? Jacques should be here any moment…"

Jolie ran toward Adrienne but she had only taken a step when a vine cage grew around the princess, trapping her in spot. She looked like a caged animal. "Will you ever learn that I'm _always_ two steps ahead of you?" Adrienne said bending down to the cage's level.

Jolie look scared. She looked around the room quickly. Completely aware of her surroundings and her heart racing. She tried to get out but could not. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Adrienne said standing straight again. She walked over to the rose. "It seems you won't be here that much longer. I might as well shorten up your time a bit."

She made a circular motion above the cage and all the petals fell to the table except three. "NO!" Belle yelled breaking out of Adam's grasps. She ran to the side of the cage where Jolie was in front of her. Adam following her and grabbing the bars. "Jolie! I'm right here! Your father and I are right here! We're together Jolie! We love you…"

Adam looked her daughter in pain and Jolie returned the same look. "We're never going to leave you…" he said.

"I love you too…" Jolie said trying to hold back the tears.

Belle broke down into tears and cried into Adam's chest. Adam comforted her but kept looking at his daughter. Trying to look strong to keep her strong but felt so many of the same feelings with her right now. Terrified… Scared… Confused… Wondering what was going to happen next…

The whole room went silent when they heard footsteps outside the door. The door opened and Jacques stepped inside, having a hard time closing the door for the wind was strong. But he managed to close it and smiled at the trapped Jolie and approached his mother. "Jacques! Your home!" Adrienne said gathering him into a hug.

Belle and Adam has to remind themselves that Jacques still thought he was tricking his mother.

Jacques hugged back. "I caught the whole royal family! Aren't you proud?" Adrienne said spreading her arms out.

Jacques grinned and said, "I am very proud mother…"

"I'm so happy! Now… I need you to do something for me.." Adrienne said grabbing Adam's dagger. Belle and Adam's eyes widened as well as Jolie's. "You see… I accidentally shortened Jolie's time up again. I thought I would be a dear and just end her misery for her. But I can't stand blood. Can you do that for me?"

Adrienne asked this like a kid asking for a cookie. "You wanted me! Don't hurt her!" Belle said reaching her hand out.

Adam was furious again. "If you dare lay a hand on her I swear-"

"Swear what?" Jacques asked firmly, "You can't do anything… You're trapped in a cage as well as Jolie… You can't do anything…"

Belle gasped at Jacques tone and Adam was caught off guard. Had Jacques finally turned against them? Had he really been on his mother's side this whole time? Belle and Adam were starting to think the worst had come of Jacques. Jolie cried. She couldn't believe Jacques was acting this way… He couldn't… That wasn't the Jacques she knew…

Jacques looked at the crying Jolie with a cold stare and back at his mother. "I'll do it," he said, "But not here. There's too many people near by. There's no one at the castle right now because they're all out searching for the royal family. We can go there. No witnesses except the King and Queen and when the servants return, it will be too late…"

Jacques looked at Jolie once more. Cold and heartless. "Jacques…" Jolie said heartbroken, "No…"

She hung her head and cried. "You're so smart Jacques," Adrienne said now knowing Jacques was really on her side, "I am so proud of you… You're father would be too…"

She gathered him into a hug. Jacques returning the hug. "You should Belle and Adam say their good-byes…" Jacques said, "It's the proper way to end this…"

"You're right," Adrienne said lifting her arms up and then pushing them down, bring the vines to the big cage with it, "Go you two. There's not much time left…"

Belle ran immediately ran to her daughter, Adam close behind her. Jolie had her head in her hands, crouching and against the ground, crying, heartbroken. "Jolie… We're going to find a way…" Belle whispered trying to stay calm."

"We're finding a way out of this," Adam whispered, "Don't give up hope…"

Jolie lifted her head up to look at them with her tear filled eyes. "But Jacques…"

Belle rubbed her back. Adam grabbed her other paw. He again knew how she felt. When Belle left to save her father and he thought his love would never return. He was heartbroken… Depressed… No reason to live anymore…

"He'll come around Jolie…" Adam said, "They always do…"

Jolie took a deep breath trying to convince herself that her father was right but the stare Jacques gave her. How cold and heartless it was… It was very hard to believe it… "Time's up!" Adrienne said whipping her arms out.

A blue light surrounded them, blinding them to where they had to close their eyes. The vines around Jolie disappeared and Belle grabbed onto her daughter, Adam grabbing on to both of them. Not letting go. If anything happened, they were going together. They felt cold air quickly. Snow landing on their faces and they opened their eyes to find themselves in the castle garden, snowing heavily and wind biting at their skin. Belle and Adam still didn't let go of Jolie who had stopped crying to sit up. "We're not going to leave you…" Belle reminded her. But this looked all too familiar to the Queen. This wasn't over…

Most of the servants were out on a search party for the royal family. Any that stayed behind where in the court room at the front of the castle. Hastily waiting for their return. No one could see or hear them right now… They were on their own.

Black smoked quickly faded into view and quickly faded away revealing Adrienne and Jacques standing there. "Aw! How sweet!" Adrienne said sarcastically, "Too bad it's all going to end. And I will finally get my revenge…"

Jacques smiled evilly. Jolie still heartbroken by his choices but she wouldn't let him hurt her parents or anybody she loved. He broke the part of her heart that belonged to him. She wasn't going to let him break the rest.

Jolie shoved her parents off her, knocking them back in the snow and took a few steps toward him, Jacques with his bow ready in his hand. "Jolie, what are you doing!" Belle asked scrambling after her.

But she tripped again in the snow and Jolie gave her mother a look saying, "_You just be ready to back me up…"_

_Adam had already got the message and stared intently at Adrienne and Jacques, ready to fight. Belle stayed behind. She was never one to fight but she prepared herself anyway. Jacques reached for an arrow…_


	18. No Happily Ever After

Belle and Adam positioned themselves, ready to back their daughter up. Jolie was waiting to catch Adrienne off guard. Jacques took a few steps up ahead of his mother, grabbing an arrow and aiming it with his bow. Right at Jolie. "Jacques…" Jolie said relaxing, "This is not you!"

Jacques pulled back a little more, closing his eye, aiming right toward her heart. "Quiet!" he yelled.

"Jacques! Listen to me!" Jolie said, "Don't do this! You can't! You won't…"

Jolie looked at him with big sad eyes. Jacques loosened his muscles a bit, letting the bow and arrow droop a little but still had a serious look on his face. Belle and Adam noticed and hope Jolie had gotten through to him. "Jacques?" Jolie asked hoping the same thing.

"What are you waiting for!" Adrienne yelled, "Kill her!"

Jacques immediately picked up his bow and arrow again, aiming once more. Jolie jumped back, disappointed she didn't get through to him. "You know what Jolie?" Jacques asked pulling back a bit more.

"What Jacques?" she said angry at him.

"You're right…"

It took a moment to realize what Jacques had said before she smiled. "What?" Adrienne asked, not believing she heard him right.

Jacques still aimed at the beast. "I said she's right…" And quickly turned around, and let go of the arrow, shooting straight at his mother's chest.

The King and Queen watched in horror and anticipation, Jolie as well. But within the second it took for the arrow to fly at Adrienne, she simply held up her hand, a blue light shining from her palm and the arrow bounced off, flying back Jacques. "Jacques duck!" Jolie cried.

But Jacques didn't have time. The arrow had already went through his side. He dropped his bow and held the arrow, falling on his knees. He removed the arrow and pressed down on the wound, trying to stop the blood flow. "JACQUES!" Jolie cried running to him.

Belle and Adam also stood up, running to his aid. "You witch!" Jolie cried, boiling with anger.

"You just figured this out?" Adrienne asked, "Oh! Don't worry! It's just a little scratch! I'll heal it later but first I have to take care of you!"

Jolie looked down at Jacques who was gasping for air. "Jacques," she said silently. She let tears escape, "Don't go. I lo-"

"JOLIE!" the princess heard her mother cry.

Jolie looked up and saw a ball of blue light coming toward her. She covered Jacques but the ball hit him as well, knocking Jolie over next to him in the snow. "JOLIE!" Belle cried tripping over the snow to get to her. Adam ran behind her, worried about what happened to his daughter. Adrienne looked satisfied with herself.

Belle fell down to her knees in the snow between them and check their pulses, realizing her dream had come to life. "No…" she said starting to cry, "No!"

Adam came up behind her, hating to admit what happened to them and gathered Belle in his chest. Sorrow fell over both of the parents and Adam looked up at the grinning witch. "Are you happy about this!" Adam yelled in anger and depression, "You let revenge and grudge come before your own son! And now look! You got what you wanted!"

Adrienne looked suspicious. "Don't be silly! Jolie was the one knocked out with the magic. Jacques just had a little scratch!"

"The magic hit Jacques too!" Adam cried trying to get through to this idiotic woman, "You got what you wanted! But look at what you had to give in return…"

A look of anxiety fell over Adrienne's face and she ran over to Jacques' body. She held up his head and realized what she had done. "He wasn't suppose to die- He wasn't- He just-" the mother said stumbling over her own words. She looked up at Adam and Belle with eyes full of a mother's tears. "What have I done!"

The wind died down immediately. The snow and atmosphere was calm. The horrified mother gathered her son's limp body into her arms and hugged him tightly, sobbing into his head, rocking back and forth. Belle and Adam could never forgive Adrienne for what she did. For the troubles and harm she caused this family but they also knew that Adrienne loved Jacques very much and she never meant for him to get hurt in the process.

Adam had already gathered Jolie's beastly form in his lap and stroking the hair out of her closed eyes. He too was softly crying. Belle took one look at Jolie and sobbed into Adam's shoulder.

Adrienne continued crying but looked up at Belle. "I'm so sorry for what I did," Adrienne said through flooding tears, "And I'm sorry it took this long to realize what I was doing and how it had to happen to make me realize that. I'm sorry it had to end this way."

Belle and Adam were still furious but looked at her in sympathy. She was a parent like them and she now felt the grief they felt. "I understand if you never forgive me for what I've done for I could never forgive myself. And I'm going to make things right," Adrienne said.

She gently handed Jacque's body to Belle and said, "Make sure he's safe… Please…" and she stood up, walking over to the spot her and Jacques had arrived earlier.

Adam went into protection mode, though confused on what she was going to do. Adrienne pulled Adam's dagger from her boot and took a look at Jolie, then Jacques and then the two parents. "You will see them again shortly," she said.

And not a moment later she cried, "I trade my soul for them!" and she stabbed herself in the stomach. Belle let out a terrified shriek and Adam held her close, horrified by the sight. Adrienne turned into ash and it flew away with the little wind. Her cloak and the clean dagger fell to the ground.

Adam cautiously put Jolie in Belle's lap and walked over to the Adrienne's belongings, finding the yellow rose underneath the cloak. Only two petals left and one flew off with the wind. The spell was still going but it didn't matter now. Jolie and Jacques were dead and there was nothing they could do about it. He walked over to Belle with the rose and wrapped his arm around her. "Let's get them inside…" he said letting a tear fall.

And Belle stayed outside with Jacques' body as Adam carried Jolie inside and when Adam came out for Jacques, Belle followed him in. Adam lied them down next to each other in separate beds in the servants quarters. None of them went to get the castle men in the court room. They still wanted some time alone with them. To say good bye…


	19. Tale As Old As Time

Jolie opened her eyes and looked at herself. She was human. But how could this be? She was laying on one of the many clouds surrounding her. They were the softest things she had ever felt and she lied back, closing her eyes and feeling comfortable. Then, she took a deep breath and sat up, noticing that she was wearing the green dress she wore for dinner with Jacques and her hair back in the braid. She lied down on her side and looked to ahead to see Jacques sitting up, looking down at himself to notice the yellow jacket and everything he wore to dinner. He looked up and saw the princess. "Jolie?" he asked making sure it was really her.

"Jacques?" she asked with a smile spreading across her face.

Jacques stood up and gracefully walked across the clouds, offering his hand to Jolie who accepted and helped her up stand. She was as light as a feather. "Jacques, are we in heaven?" Jolie asked looking around.

"I think we are," Jacques said looking around and then looked back at Jolie.

Her eyes locked with Jacques and they both smiled. "You're beautiful…" Jacques said stroking away the strand of hair that had fallen on her face.

"Heaven does that to you…" she said laughing a bit.

"No," Jacques said taking her hands, "You've always been beautiful. Heaven didn't do anything…"

Jacques had finally seen Jolie blush but she looked away sadly. "What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"I just thought of my parents and how I'm not going to see them for a long time…" she said. She shook her head and looked back up into his eyes, "But at least I can spend that time with you…"

Jacques laughed at what he was going to say next. "Jolie," he said taking a deep breath, "I know this is a little late and I can't believe the answer was right under our noses the whole time."

Jolie knew exactly what he was talking about. She leaned her head in a bit. "Jolie… I don't _think anymore… I know-"_

_A feeling of warmth and sensation interrupted Jacques when Jolie pulled his lips against hers. It felt like lightning struck through them but it felt amazing. The urge that had been pulling at them for the longest time seemed to settle and they felt satisfied. She wrapped her arms around him and he did the same. They never wanted this moment to end. They always felt this way for each other. They were just afraid the other would reject._

_Jolie gently pulled away and smiled, "I love you Jacques…"_

"_I love you too Jolie…" Jacques said pulling her into another kiss. _

_They let go, hugging each other. Glad this moment finally came and they couldn't be happier but suddenly a blue light shined around them, blinding them so they had to close their eyes. They held on to each other tightly but something pulled them apart. _

_Jolie and Jacques saw darkness and felt like a heavy weight pressed upon them. They both heard Belle gasping in joy and happiness. They then heard Adam hopefully ask, "Jolie?"_

_Jolie opened her eyes and sat up like nothing had ever happened. "Yes?" she asked._

"_Oh Jolie!" Belle said gathering her daughter into a hug. Belle was warm and Jolie accepted it happily. Adam joined in, relieved his daughter was alive and well._

"_Jolie, we thought you and Jacques were gone forever," Belle said but they all remembered Jacques two beds down. They all looked toward his direction and found Jacques lying on his side with his elbow supporting him. He was smiled as he was watching them have their reunion. "Jacques!" Jolie said jumping off her bed and running over to gather him in a hug. _

_Jacques managed to sit up and swing his legs over the bed before Jolie attacked him. He laughed. "Jolie! You're not hairy anymore!" he said with a chuckle._

_Jolie looked down at herself. She didn't even notice that she had been turned back into a human. She looked at him with a smile and said, "The spell must have been broken when we were in…"_

_Jacques nodded with a smile. His wound had been healed as well. Jolie jumped in excitement and hugged him again. "What happened in here!" Mrs. Potts asked bustling in with her night gown and cap on. _

_Adam laughed and said, "It's a long story but I think it can be added to the library tomorrow…"_

_Jacques hopped off the bed and scooped Jolie up in his arms. Jolie snuggled up against him for she was still wearing her rags and she was cold. They ran out of the servants quarters to the court room to let the servants and the returning search party know everything was alright. Mrs. Potts explained she was coming to get something when she heard them in here. Belle and Adam explained they would tell the story tomorrow. They were tired and wanted to go to bed. _

_Jolie was taken to take a warm bath and Jacques was changed from his old clothes to clean ones for the night. "You were always on our side, were you?" Adam asked from behind Jacques._

_Jacques was in the court room, answering questions and talking to the servants. He turned to see the royal parents and said, "Yes. I always was."_

"_You're a good actor," Belle said, "You really had us fooled…"_

" _I figured that my mother had figured out I wasn't on her side and knew I really had to act it up to get her to believe me. In that case I had to be mean and heartless to you and Jolie… I never meant any of it…"_

"_We know Jacques," Belle said nodding and Adam wrapping his arm around her. _

_Jacques then realized his mother wasn't around. "Where did my mother go anyway?"_

_Belle frowned and Adam sighed in grief. "She's in a better place where she has made up for her mistakes," Adam said._

_Belle stepped up to Jacques and gathered him into a hug. "She gave her life to save you and Jolie. And she is forgiven," she said in his ear. _

_Jacques frowned. But Belle was right. She was in a better place and Adrienne had made up for her doings. And Jacques was glad she was. Although he missed her greatly. Jacques hugged back and then let Belle and Adam head to bed. He took a deep breath and said to himself, "I knew that light looked familiar…"_


	20. A Perfect Ending to Another Fairytale

Jacques waited in the courtroom. All the servants had returned to their quarters and Jacques was waiting for his ride home. He couldn't stop thinking about his mother. He didn't cry. He felt sad yet happy and relieved at the same time. She was in heaven for making up her evil deeds and Jolie and her family. And who knows… Maybe they let Gaston come and live in heaven to be with her…

Jacques had to get use to her being gone. Even with the last few days, he would have to get use to not seeing her smiling face when he walked through the door. He only asked that she be his guardian angel and he felt something through the air, telling him his wish was granted.

"Jacques," Belle said coming down the stairs in her nightgown. She brushed her hair one last time and then walked up to him.

"Yes?" he asked facing Belle.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. I'm sad but that's natural. But I'm also happy. I just got to get use to not having a certain someone around. I'm just waiting for my ride home."

Belle smiled and nodded. "Yes. It will be hard to get use to that. Well, while you're waiting, I thought I could tell you what Adam and I were discussing…"

Jacques looked back at the door and then back at Belle. "Yes?"

"Adam and I were thinking of how hard it will be to go back home without your mother there," Belle said, "And how lonely it will be."

"But I will still get to see Jolie," Jacques said reassuring.

"Yes you will but- how would you like to see her all the time?" Belle said smiling at him.

Jacques had fallen confused and then realized what she was saying. "You mean live here?"

Belle nodded and smiled bigger. Jacques looked at the door and back toward Belle, looking at the ground. He shook his head and laughed a bit. "Of course," he said looking back up at her, "I would love that."

Belle gathered him into a hug. Jacques hugged back. Belle grabbed his hand and said, "Jolie is finishing up her bath. In the meantime, you might want to change and go to bed. It's been a long night for all of us and you can tell her good news in the morning…"

"Thank you so much Belle… And thank Adam for me too…"

Belle nodded and started heading upstairs to the her room. "Goodnight Jacques," she said.

"Goodnight," Jacques said and looked at the door to realize there was never a ride coming for him. So he headed upstairs to his own and permanent room to go to bed.

The next morning, Jolie woke up and stretched while she looked around the room. She was glad everything was back to normal but then she thought of Jacques and how he must be right now. She was informed of what officially happened to Adrienne last night after her bath and couldn't imagine the state he was in right now.

She jumped out of bed to find her parents and arrange a ride to the village after she was dressed so she could be there to support him. She ran down the stairs, still in her night gown and her hair in a tangled mess. She decided to look in the library because that's where her mother usually was in the morning. And there was someone in there but it wasn't Belle…

Jolie's face turned red as Jacques put the book down that she read to him when she was a beast. He looked up and smiled. "Good morning Jolie," he said, "It's nice to see you're up."

Jolie was highly embarrassed. Jacques had never seen her in this state. "Jacques," she said forgetting about her appearance, "W-What are you doing here?"

"Well if you get dressed so you're not as embarrassed to talk to me and then meet me back here, I would be happy to explain to you…" he replied.

Jolie immediately ran back up the stairs and Jacques continued reading the book. He had been her as a beast. He couldn't figure out why she was so embarrassed to be in _that _state. He laughed at the thought of her reaction. Another reason to why he loved her…

Jolie came back about ten minutes later, dressed a purple dress with a sweet-heart neckline, shoulder less long sleeves that fitted to her arms and a long flowing skirt. Her hair in a braid and she ran into the library, jumping into Jacques' lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and put her bare feet over the arm of the chair while Jacques grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close. Jolie closed her eyes and snuggled up to him. "So tell me why you're here," she said.

Jacques looked down at his true love and responded, "You're parents invited me to stay here…"

Jolie's eyes shot open and she looked up at him. "Really?"

Jacques nodded and gathered her into a smooch. "Mhm," the young couple heard from behind them.

Jolie and Jacques stopped kissing and cautiously peeked around the chair to see Adam with his arms crossed, a suspicious look on his face. Belle with her hands behind her back and simple smile on her face. Jolie unwrapped her arms from Jacques neck and put her hands in her lap. Jacques put her hands behind his head. Each turning away, their faces red with embarrassment. "There are a few rules while living here Jacques," Adam said.

Jolie then jumped off Jacques lap and sat in the chair next to him, guilty as ever. "You know most of them already," he said, "But now I expect you to take care of Jolie."

Jacques nodded nervously. "Yes sir," he replied.

"I thought Belle told you to call us by our first names. I don't know who this _sir is," Adam said with and eyebrow up. Belle laughed at his joke. _

_Jolie looked back to see Adam smiling and she got up and ran into her father's arms, gathering her into a hug. Jacques stood up, feeling impolite sitting down but not knowing what to do. Belle walked up to Jacques and said, "Welcome to the family…"_

_Jacques smiled as Adam walked up to the boy, holding out his hand. "Welcome," Adam said._

_Jacques took the hand and shook it. "Thank you," Jacques said._

_The royal parents said good bye and left the library, reminding them to behave and Jolie once again jumped into Jacques lap, snuggling once more into him. "What do we go now?" Jolie asked closing her eyes._

"_I don't know," Jacques said closing his eyes as well, "I guess we start living our Happily Ever After…"_


End file.
